Shut Up and Drive!
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Futurefic - When a woman dives into Lex Luthor's car and demands he shut up and drive, he is stunned to realise that it is a certain blonde he once knew in Smallville, and she has more than one surprise for him... Chlex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic that I'm a little nervous about, kind of more angsty and drama filled than my usuals, but here we go...**

_**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to DC Comics, Millar Gough Ink, and other people who are not me!**_

Chapter 1

Lex Luthor liked to drive. It made sense when looked at from the point of view that he owned oh so many classy and expensive cars. Of course, those who'd known him years ago, back when he first arrived in Smallville, they would say it was strange that this particular young man loved the idea of driving, especially at the speeds with which he travelled down the winding roads from the leafy little hamlet towards Metropolis.

This was perhaps the last time he'd make the trip in quite a while. The Luthor ancestral home was all well and good, but all that space for just one person was somewhat ridiculous and he'd hardly spent any time in it the past few years. His father gone from this world so long before and no other family of his own, Lex had decided just recently that holding onto the home that had never really felt as such was sentimental and just did not make good business sense.

The house was to be re-decorated, plain and simple, to be sold in some way or other, be it to another billionaire type to live in with a wife and kids and such, or to a developer who could turn the place into a hotel, or apartments. Lex couldn't care much what happened to it, right now he couldn't care less about anything really as he turned up the radio and sped on into Metropolis where he planned to re-establish himself now he was done exploring the world.

A few short miles from the outskirts of town, Lex had a rarely seen smile on his face, not that anybody was there to see it right now. It was one thing that Lex never quite got used to, and perhaps the main reason why the house just had to go. Loneliness was hard to deal with when you'd been left behind as an old man, but Lex was still young and should have everything to look forward to. Unfortunately, whilst business boomed and his fame and fortune increased, it was almost impossible for any kind of relationship to be formed between himself and a good woman.

Letting his smile slide a little, Lex barely bothered to keep his eyes on the road or focused on anything at all as he coasted down the familar straights and around each turn he knew by heart. His mind wandered with the music of the radio and the familiar scenery flashing past him. He remembered the past, driving too fast off a bridge and being saved by Clark Kent, a boy he'd seen as a brother for so long and yet hadn't seen in several years now. Things had become strained between them, this and one too many things making Lex wonder why he was hanging around in Kansas. The whole world was waiting for him to go out there and do something with his life. Though he toured many a country and town, making business connections and sponsoring projects, Lex Luthor still hadn't found himself. All he had achieved was to realise that nowhere felt like home.

Passing a sign that welcomed him back to Metropolis, Lex knew this would not feel like a place he belonged either. Though he could and would be the most powerful businessman in town, it would never really be enough. Sometimes he day-dreamed of what life could have been like, if he'd had a different father, if his mother had lived, if any of his marriages had worked out. Unfortunately, Lex knew these thoughts and ideas were pointless and immediately admonished himself for allowing his mind to wander to such ridiculous territory. He must remain focused on the here and now, or be driven mad by what ifs and maybes.

Pulling up sharply at a red light, Lex was brought back to reality with a bump. He really ought to be concentrating on the road now he was into the busy town that was Metropolis. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself but causing an accident here of all places.

Impatiently tapping his hands on the steering wheel, urging the lights to change so he could get moving, Lex was oblivious to what was happening just a sort distance behind him down the street. Things were made clearer when the side door of his car opened, making him swing around fast to see what was happening, hand going towards the glove box where he kept he gun he knew he might need in an emergency. His fingers stilled half way to their target, words of indignation dying on his tongue as he realised the intruder was no threat at all.

"Chloe?" Lex gasped at the sight of the little blonde he used to know, blood running from a cut above her eye, as she breathed heavily.

She looked terrified as she glanced behind the car and then at him.

"Lex?" she looked just as shocked by the sight of him as he was at seeing her as they stared at each other a moment, before a loud bang made them both jump and Chloe's head swung around to look back behind the car again, "Oh my...! Lex, please just drive" she urged him and realising the light was now green anyway, Lex put his foot on the gas and did as she asked.

"You might like to tell me, Chloe, what the hell I'm driving away from?" he asked as he weaved in and out of traffic, driving just on the wrong side of the speed limit, whilst trying to keep them both safe.

"Let's just say that bang you heard was not a car back-firing" she told him, rifling through the large bag that sat on her lap.

Lex wasn't thrilled to realise he'd been right, that whomever Chloe was trying to get away from was not the least bit worried about firing a gun at her in broad daylight. Heaven only knew what kind of trouble she'd gotten herself into since they'd last seen each other. As a teen at Smallville High, there had been adventures aplenty, several of which Lex recalled helping her out of. The biggest deal was when they worked together against his father, resulting in Lionel going to jail where he had subsequently ended his days. Since then Lex really hadn't seen much of Chloe, their lives going off in such wildly different directions. She had earned a job at the Daily Planet whilst he had fulfilled all his dreams of business and power, well, almost all of his dreams. There were some he hadn't got as far as achieving, those very things he'd been thinking of on his peaceful drive into town, those that didn't so much revolve around his work.

"Oh, now is not the time" Chloe yelped as she bent over double looking pained.

"Chloe?" Lex was obviously concerned as he glanced behind them and decided they probably weren't being followed anymore, so his whole attention could be on whatever was causing his passenger pain.

"You think maybe you could head for the hospital?" she said, writhing in her seat and causing the bag on her lap to roll off into the footwell.

Lex didn't have words to describe his shock as he glanced over at her once again and realised it was not a gun-shot wound that had Chloe needing medical attention or the blow to the head she'd clearly taken. No, it would appear little Chloe Sullivan had got herself into much bigger trouble. She was heavily pregnant, and if Lex were not mistaken, the baby wanted out.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry to leave you hanging! I totally thought I updated this when I updated at N-S .net, but clearly not! Ooops! Thanx for the reviewage :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 2

"As soon as you know anything, I want to know about it" Lex said into his cellphone in his best authoritative tone, "This is now your top priority"

"Yes, Mr Luthor" his employee dutifully intoned, though the words were barely heard by his boss who immediately shut off his phone so he could head back into the hospital.

To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement, though of course he hid it well. Years of practice meant that Lex Luthor hid every emotion perfectly, not a trace of what he was really feeling ever showing on his face or in his body language if he could help it. The only person he ever feared might see through his disguise was the person he was now so worried about.

Chloe Sullivan. She'd been out of his life for years now, though he'd never forgotten her. He'd always considered she was like no other woman he'd ever met, and that hadn't ever changed. Though he had considered the possibility of running into her again one day in his life, he had hardly considered such a scenario as this. Nevertheless, here he was, playboy billionaire being stared and pointed at by nurses, doctors, and patients alike as he loitered in the waiting area of Metropolis General, not far from the maternity ward to which Chloe had been admitted less than an hour ago.

Lex couldn't help thinking she was just too young to be in the situation he'd found her in, and yet he just as quickly told himself it was a ridiculous thought. She may be six years younger than him, but if his maths were correct she was at least twenty two, and quite old enough to be married and reproducing and anything else she wanted to do. Still, Lex doubted she had a husband to run to, since none had been called to the scene of her labour. Besides, it was unlikely that if Chloe had anyone else to turn to that she would be diving into parked cars at traffic lights as a gun shot was heard in the background. No, it seemed to Lex that his old friend, for lack of a better term for the girl, was now a woman in trouble, and in more ways than one. He intended to find out the details whether Chloe wanted to tell him or not.

"Mr Luthor?" said a voice, summoning his attention as he spun around and faced the nurse who smiled at him, "Miss Sullivan is asking for you" she told him.

"Is she okay?" he checked, and received a nod in response.

"She's perfectly fine" he was assured, as he was encouraged to follow her down the hall, "It was a quick labour, she was lucky. Mother and daughter doing just fine" she said, still grinning as she opened the door to the private room and let him inside.

Lex was a little apprehensive as he came into the room. As well as he and Chloe had once gotten along, it seemed wrong somehow that he was the first to see her with her new child. Surely her family and friends should be here, at the very least someone like Clark. Instead, she had only him to turn to it seemed, and then only by chance.

"Hey" Chloe smiled, the word and look morphing into a yawn immediately, "If it isn't my hero" she said, with a hand over her heart in true romance novel rescued damsel style.

"I've been called a lot of things in my lifetime, but hero..." he said with an expression that showed both amusement and discomfort.

"Oh, come on, Lex" Chloe rolled her eyes, "I haven't exactly been keeping tabs so well lately but I know what you've been up to" she told him, "Setting up foundations, charity auctions, donations of thousands of dollars to worthy causes" she reeled off, "You've been a hero to a lot of people for a long time"

Lex smiled at that as he sat down on the chair beside the bed, his attention taken by the baby cradled against Chloe's chest. He could do without the discussion of heroics. That would only lead to talk of a certain man in blue tights that often made his life difficult, and was the very last thing he wanted to focus on right now.

"She's..." he began only to be cut off immediately by Chloe.

"A total shock?" she said with a look as Lex glanced from the child to her, "I don't exactly strike as the motherly type, right?"

"Actually I was going to say she's beautiful" he corrected her, making Chloe smile.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, "I guess I'm a little touchy right now. Please don't take any of what I say too seriously, it's the hormones" she said, waving away her own stupid behaviour that she felt she had little or no control over right now.

She really didn't know how to deal. The whole having a baby thing wasn't exactly easy all on its own but now she must face Lex Luthor, a man she had taken so long to get over despite the fact they'd never actually been together. Chloe hadn't realised quite how much she felt for him until the day he said he was leaving town and would not be back for some unspecified amount of time. Two days crying in her apartment over him had followed until Chloe realised she had a life to live just as much as her friend did.

Get up, get out, and be the best you can be. That was the motto Chloe Sullivan had strived to live by. She had proven herself to be a hell of a reporter and on the way had got herself into all kinds of trouble. This child she held would be her world now, and yet the night of her conception had not been Chloe's finest or most sensible hour. That particular event could easily be counted as one of the ways in which she had landed herself into trouble, because right now she was not exactly in the best position to raise a baby.

"Should I ask about the baby's father?" Lex said tentatively, his curiousity getting the better of him, despite the fact he knew she probably wouldn't want to talk about the man in question.

"I wish I had" Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, as she hugged her baby close.

She could use not getting into this with him, but knew she owed Lex explanation. Diving into his car without a thought, yelling at him to put his foot down and get her to a hospital, it wasn't exactly normal and rational behaviour. That at least demanded she explain herself, even if she could avoid telling him about her child's father. Unfortunately, it was hard to properly tell one story without the other.

"Chloe" Lex said softly, the sound of her name not startling her half so much as he realisation that his hand was now covering hers on the edge of the bed, "You know when it comes to relationships I don't exactly have the greatest track record" he reminded her with a sad smile, "I'm the last person to judge you for making a mistake"

His being sweet to her only served to make Chloe even more emotional than she already felt. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over at him, the baby she held close somehow seeming to pick up on Mommy's sadness as she began to scream like it was going out of style.

"Ssh, honey" Chloe tried to soothe her, retracting her hand from under Lex's own to better cradle her child, "It's okay, it's going to be okay" she promised her, even as tears were running down her cheeks and dropping onto her daughter's skin.

Chloe didn't know that everything was going to be okay, in fact she was pretty sure it wouldn't be. Right now she had no-one to turn to and nowhere to go. Tomorrow when the doctors discharged her, home was not an option, especially with a baby to take care of. Her father was dead, her mother long gone, and the friends she used to hold dear had lives of their own that barely included her. In desperation, she had just a couple of people to turn to, but in her current situation she couldn't risk the trouble it would cause.

Lex hated to see the pain Chloe was in. She'd been fighting tears since he came in the room and he knew it. Of course he knew the effects of labour, including messed up hormones and a feeling that was way beyond tired. Still, he suspected there was much more to this, and mostly it was down to the man that had helped Chloe bring this child into the world. Whoever he was, Lex would like to meet him, stand toe-to-toe with him, and take one good swing. Nobody should ever have been allowed to hurt his friend like this, a woman he had held dear so long, even if at a distance.

"A few minutes old and I'm already lying to her" Chloe hiccuped, glancing from her baby to Lex's face, "I can't promise her everything is going to be okay, because I don't know" she shook her head, sending more tears tumbling down her cheeks, "Lex, I got myself into such a mess" she told him as she broke down completely.

Without a thought in his head but bringing her comfort right now, Lex moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the desolate young woman into his arms, ever mindful of the baby she still held. Hugs and kisses and the like didn't come too naturally to a Luthor, but he'd been here before. Chloe was one of the few to have seen the softer side he usually kept hidden from the world. At the safe house he'd kept her and her father hidden in that Summer years ago, she'd got upset more than once over the predicament she found herself in. She missed her real home, her friends, the life she used to have. She would play act at being strong for her father's sake, but when his back was turned she'd break down, and it was Lex's arms she always found herself in.

He was her last connection to Smallville, the town she'd called her home. When every other tie had to be severed, when the world at large believed she was dead, Lex was there to hold her and tell her everything would work out. Now here he was again, doing exactly the same thing, and it wasn't just him that realised it.

"We've been here before" Chloe sniffed, her words muffled since her face was still pressed against his shoulder.

"Chloe" he said as he made her look at him, "Whatever kind of trouble you're in, I can help you" he promised her, "You know I can"

"Why should you?" she said, shaking her head, "Lex, you don't even know what's happening..."  
"It doesn't matter, Chloe" he assured her, "We were friends once, and I know it's been a while but I'd like to think if I was in trouble you'd be there for me"

"I would" she agreed, knowing it was true.

Though she'd brushed aside her feelings for Lex as little more than a teenage crush years ago, she had to admit what was between them had always been very real. A friendship had grown out of an acquaintance via Clark, til Lex and Chloe had a bond of their very own. It had been a surprise more than a shock when he'd said he was leaving town to travel the world so long ago, and though Chloe knew she'd miss him and indeed she did, she had her own projects and such to keep her occupied.

When Lex had left Kansas behind, his little blonde reporter friend had a promising future ahead of her. The youngest columnist at the Daily Planet had friends and prospects enough, everything looked like it would work out so well. How she'd come to this, even Chloe herself wasn't entirely certain, and Lex really was at a loss. Right now he wouldn't ask, he would help her for the sake of their past and the affection he'd always had for her, as well as for the sake of the innocent she held in her arms.

"Let me help you, Chloe" he urged her, "I want to"

"If I hadn't jumped into your car today, you wouldn't even know I needed help" she pointed out as she gazed up at Lex with troubled eyes.

"You know I don't believe in coincidence" he reminded her, "Even if I didn't care what happened next, somebody somewhere obviously thinks I should" he said, and though he was glad to see he'd made Chloe smile, he wondered what was quite so amusing about his theory.

"Thrown together by fate?" she smirked, "Don't we just sound like a bad novel waiting to happen" she said, almost laughing at her own joke but struggling to see the humour after a moment.

In seconds things were serious again as they must always be it seemed as Chloe glanced down at the child that stirred in her arms. She had so much responsibility now, and yet did not know where to begin with getting out of the mess she'd landed herself in. For once, she must admit she could not do this alone, she did need help. Still, she was loathe to make Lex Luthor a part of all this, he didn't deserve the problems that were sure to arise yet.

"Lex, I didn't want to drag you or anyone else into my mess" she said sadly as tears filled her eyes once more.

Whether it was the problems she was facing, pure exhaustion, or a mixture of the two that made her cry, Lex couldn't be sure. Either way, he hated to see her so upset and knew whatever was causing her pain was far from minor. She'd hardly ever been reduced to tears in front of him. It had taken fear of death and loss of friends to cause such a reaction before, which only brought home to Lex the severity of the situation he was getting into with her. Still, he wouldn't walk away, he couldn't, not from her, not now.

"Chloe, I'm glad it was my car you chose, deliberately or not" he told her, carefully pushing her hair off her face and mindful of the bandaged wound above her eye, "I can help you. I can make sure you're safe, I promise"

The intense moment between the two friends might have meant something more if it had not been immediately interrupted by the entrance of a nurse. Though Lex had secured this private room for his friend, it seemed he was still to be thrown out in order that the patient might rest. He couldn't argue with that of course and stood to leave as Chloe was assisted in putting her daughter in the crib and then getting back into bed to sleep.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Lex assured the blonde, putting his hand over hers on the edge of the bed, before turning to leave.

"Promise?" she checked, looking and sounding as innocent as a child as he glanced back at her, realising she'd get a death-grip on his own fingers as he'd moved to pull away.

"You have my word, Chloe" he swore to her with a brief smile, before he finally left.

Of course, the word of a Luthor was not taken to mean much by some people, but Chloe Sullivan knew better. She knew Lex from way back, and when he made her a promise like that he would keep it, he always had before.

Beyond the door to the room, Lex let out a breath he'd hardly been aware he was holding. When he'd returned to Metropolis he really hadn't planned to be playing knight in shining armour to Chloe's unnatural damsel in distress routine, but here they were, and he would keep his promise to her.

Striding out of the hospital building, Lex had his cell phone speed-dialling in a second.

"I want a security detail on the hospital" he barked at the man on the other end of the line, immediately he picked up, "Miss Sullivan's room is to be monitored at all times"

"Yes, Mr Luthor" came the dutiful reply, as it always did.

"Any information yet?" he asked next in a hardly less moderated tone.

"No, sir" came the careful answer, from the lackey who was ever-mindful of upsetting his boss, "We're still looking"

"Look harder and faster" Lex snapped before hanging up immediately and kicking out angrily at the nearest inanimate object.

All he achieved was a ruined pair of designed shoes and a throbbing toe, but he had to vent his frustration somehow. At some point he would find those that would dare to harm Chloe, and they would pay for their crimes against his friend, no matter what she may have done to anger them. He was not about to let anything happen to one that meant so much to him, whether he understood why she did or not.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 3

The sky flashed red, blue, and gold, as Chloe ran til her legs and lungs burned in equal measure. She couldn't escape the words, the voices, the terror that surrounded her. Her body felt like lead but she had to keep going, had to keep moving, she had no choice. She didn't know what or who she was running to, only a shadow in the distance that somehow she knew was her saviour from the light that burnt her eyes. Red, blue, and gold, around and around, making her dizzy. No trust, no love, no one to care as gun shots cracked like thunder over her head, and then she was falling, down and down, a huge black hole that never seemed to end until suddenly - thud!

Chloe's eyes shot open as she came to a shuddering halt and she realised with some relief that she no longer had to be afraid, at least not as much as she had been in her dream. She was in the hospital, with the baby she had just delivered last night, but that child was not the only person in the room.

"Lex?" Chloe was honestly shocked to see him there by her bed, and wondered briefly if she was still trapped in the dreams that both comforted and frightened her at different times - lately mostly the latter.

"Good morning" he said gently with a smile, as Chloe looked over at him, "I'm sorry, she was crying and I didn't want her to wake you" he apologised as he realised the reason for her staring was because he was holding her baby in his arms.

"No, no, it's okay" Chloe told him, swallowing hard as she pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes a moment in an attempt to get her bearings.

She couldn't help but let a smile creep across her lips as she laid back against the pillows, watching Lex with her daughter. It was the strangest sight to see, a well-respected businessman, all powerful and mighty, being as gentle as she had ever seen him with the tiny bundle in his arms. She'd never really thought about Lex being a family man, though she was sure he'd make a much better father than his own had been. He had the capacity for good, she knew that, even if the rest of the world was blind to it at times.

Chloe's own daughter certainly seemed comfortable in the arms of the man that held her. Little eyes fell shut and sleep soon overtook the baby once again, prompting Lex to carefully lay her back in her crib.

"It's not something I ever considered I'd be a natural at" he admitted, as he moved around the bed and sat down on the chair near to Chloe.

"Me either" she said as she looked from her baby to the man beside her, "I mean, I don't know how good a mother I'll be, I honestly don't know where to start" she shook her head and sighed.

"One thing at a time, Chloe" Lex told her, "Nobody knows everything from the beginning, it's all a learning curve" he said, as she nodded her agreement.

She knew he was right, everything jut seemed so overwhelming right now and despite her sleep Chloe still felt so tired. She'd been exhausted more often than not these past few weeks, and it was hardly surprising given all she'd been through. Nobody was to blame but herself, of course, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Does she have a name yet?" Lex asked, looking across at the baby who slept much more soundly than her mother had.

"Nope, not yet" Chloe shook her head, "I had a book but nothing seemed right" she shrugged, "I figured when I saw her it'd be easier, I'd just look at her and know what her name should be..." she said, looking over at the crib and the child lying within, "It didn't work"

Mindful of causing Chloe further upset, Lex was quick to change the subject. Chloe needed reassurance that for all the things that had got out of control in her life, he was here to help her now. He knew much of what she'd suffered, it had taken some digging but his people had managed to extract quite a few details from some unsavoury people overnight. Now, within twenty-four hours of his return to Metropolis and seeing Chloe again, Lex had a good idea of how she'd gotten herself into this mess, and most of what the situation entailed. Still, he knew Chloe would not appreciate his digging into her personal affairs, it didn't bother him enough to stop him doing it, but he wasn't so stupid as to tell her what he'd done. Instead he would use his knowledge to keep her safe, hoping in time she would entrust in him the whole truth of what had happened in her life these past few months.

"I spoke to the doctor" he told her, catching her attention, "They need to check you and the baby over later but if all's well you can leave when they're done" he explained, hoping Chloe would be happy to get out of the hospital and yet her face fell at the very idea of it.

"That'd be great if I knew where I was going" she sighed, "It's not like we can go home..." she said looking at her baby and feeling awful.

It would be bad enough if she had just herself to take care of but now there was her daughter to think of too and the whole thing made her head spin. She hadn't the first clue how to be a mother, and hadn't one of her own to turn to for help. With her father long gone too and all her connections with her friends severed out of necessity, Chloe was left with nothing and no-one to turn to, save for Lex and she could hardly expect him to house, feed, and clothe both her and her baby.

"Chloe, I said I'd help you and I intend to keep that promise" he told her, "I'm guessing you're not going to want to stay in Metropolis?"

"Not really" she shook her head, looking sad.

She had planned a future here. Those days back in Smallville when she was still in High School, she'd wanted so badly to work for the Daily Planet, make her mark on the world. She had grand plans, the surface of which had only just been scratched before everything went wrong.

Lex knew only part of how she'd fallen from grace, but he knew enough. Leaving Metropolis meant giving up on things, perhaps for good, though he would like to think he could fix a few broken dreams for a young woman who had always been a friend to him. There were not many who would stand by a Luthor, especially against his own father on who's reputation Lex himself was so frequently judged. That day in court had sealed their fate, his faith in her was absolute from that moment on.

For Chloe's part, she still saw Lex as the man that had saved the lives of herself and her father when his own parent had turned on everyone. He was her friend and confidante for months, and the bond they'd made could never be completely broken. Years and miles apart had changed so many things, but the feeling never went away, that certainty that when Lex promised to help and protect her he would do just that. Though the danger she was in was as bad if not worse than times past, she had complete faith in Lex to do whatever he could for her, without question.

"Then as soon as the doctors sign the papers, I'll get you out of here, both of you" he promised her, "I'm going to fix this, Chloe, somehow"

"I wish it were that simple" she told him sadly, though she found a grateful smile eventually as she squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Lex"

* * * * *

Lex had been so determined to sell the mansion in Smallville. He couldn't seem to find a use for it, a place for it in the life he planned to have, plus the haunting memories that lived within it were unpleasant to say the least. Failed marriages, fights with his father, deals he regretted, and mistakes he had made. There were good memories too, of course, not least his first meeting with Chloe Sullivan that had led to the one friendship he'd always been sure of, no matter what happened.

Now he had a chance to help her, as she had once helped him, though honestly the way the favours had flown back and forth for a while it would be difficult to keep count even in they wanted to, and Lex couldn't care. Right now his priority was keeping safe the woman and child sat with him in the back of the limousine, both of them asleep it seemed as the sun disappeared outside. It was a shame to wake them and yet they had arrived at their destination.

"Chloe" Lex said gently as he put a hand to her arm.

"Hmm" she murmured in her sleep, turning towards his touch and leaning her body against his, her head on his shoulder.

Lex smiled in spite of himself at the action. After all she'd been through, he was surprised she would react in such away, in fact when he reached out to her he'd been afraid of something violent if she were having another nightmare or similar.

"Chloe" he tried again, pushing her hair off her face and speaking near her ear, "time to wake up" he said gently as she finally began to stir.

"Lex?" she said sleepily as she lifted her head from his shoulder and her eyes fluttered open, "Oh, God, did I fall asleep again?" she said, almost blushing at the realisation.

"It's fine" he assured her, "but we're here now, we should get you and the baby inside" he told her.

Still unaware of the destination they had reached, Chloe grabbed the car seat Lex had bought and carried her baby out of the limo. She got the surprise of her life when she looked up at the huge building she had not seen in so long.

"Wow" she said with a smile on her face that Lex hadn't seen in years, that playful look she'd always had in High School when she would dare to tease him as no-one else would, "Talk about a blast from the past" she said, looking down at the sleeping baby she carried, "Hey, sweetie, wanna see the window Mommy fell out of and almost died?"

"Well if she's going to see that I should at least get a chance to show off all the places where I've been shot at, poisoned, threatened with fire, and had furniture collapse on me" Lex smirked from the other side of the car, before ushering Chloe inside.

It was enough to keep the smile on her face a moment longer and Lex would make the most of it. He had a feeling there were not going to be a huge amount of reasons for smiles and laughter over the next few days, maybe even weeks or months.

Following Chloe into the house, Lex watched her eyes scan the hallway and go towards the stairs. She looked exhausted and so lost despite being somewhere familiar. He guessed her problem was not the house but the labyrinth of problems laid out before her in her mind. There was so much to deal with and he would help as much as he could, but at the end of the day it was up to Chloe to find the strength in herself that he knew she always had.

"How am I going to pay you back, Lex?" she asked as she turned to look at him stood beside her, "I mean, I have money but if I use it... I don't think it would be a good idea to leave a paper trail for people to find" she said, looking worried.

"Chloe, you know money is no object to me" he reminded her, "It doesn't matter"

"I don't want to be your latest charity case, Lex" she snapped at him, apparently angry at the implication he would want to treat her in such a way.

Of course, Lex knew she wasn't really mad at him, more mad at herself for the situation she'd got herself into, and more than that just scared of what was yet to come. She couldn't offend him, he'd lived through too much to be bothered by outbursts of this or any other kind.

"It's not charity, Chloe" he said gently, putting a hand to her shoulder, "I'm helping you because you're my friend and because things are difficult for you right now" he told her, "If you want to see this as anything, see it as my ensuring your future help should I need it" he said, with a slight smirk that she found infectious.

With a sigh, Chloe let go of the anger that bubbled inside her, a product of fear and embarrassment and a hundred and one other emotions she could neither name nor control. Hormones, exhaustion, a multitude of things were affecting her judgement right now, and she felt immediately bad for knocking away the hand that would help her up from the ground where she'd fallen flat on her face once again.

"Whatever the world says about you, Lex Luthor" she said, squeezing his hand a moment, "You're one of the good guys" she smiled.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx again for the reviewage - answers will come, but with this fic its going to take a while... ;-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 4

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, a glass of scotch in his hand as he scrolled through the pictures on his laptop screen. These were men that should not be trifled with, that any lone person would be a fool to take on, and yet somehow Chloe had got herself on the personal hit list of each and every one. There might be more yet, no way to be sure this early on, but Lex planned to see to it that none of them laid a finger on Chloe or her child. They were under his protection now, for as long as it took to ensure their continued safety. Lex knew what that meant, the lengths he might have to go to in order to keep his word and keep the two safe. It didn't matter, he would deal with this any way he could, though as yet he had not been officially told why.

Chloe had explained next to nothing about her current situation. Even now Lex had no clue who the father of her child was or exactly how she had come to be caught up with Intergang. No doubt it had started with a story, a little undercover reporting that maybe even Perry White knew nothing of. The infamous editor of the Daily Planet was unlikely to have purposefully allowed a young woman to go into this alone, which meant Chloe had fed her boss half a tale about what she wanted to do or had just not told him at all.

Between the nature of Chloe's connection to Intergang and her child's biological father, there was one more mystery that Lex was eager to solve. Superman, the big blue boy scout, who pledged some years ago to serve and protect Metropolis, America, and the world as a whole. Good people were taken care off, bad guys were thrown in jail where they belonged, it was all very heroic as far as Lex could tell. His question then became, where was the alien saviour when Chloe needed him? In her hour of need, no red-caped wonder appeared to sweep her off her feet. No yellow S was in sight to track down those that would harm her and see that justice was done. Some hero this Superman was turning out to be, if Lex Luthor had to do his job for him...

"Hi" Chloe's sudden presence in he doorway to his office startled Lex a little though he didn't show it, "I just got her down for the night but honestly, and this is the weird part given how tired I am, I can't sleep" she said with a shrug as she came further into the office and Lex quickly shut the lid of his computer down.

"I suppose your body is a little out of synch after recent events" Lex considered as he moved from behind his desk over to the couch and encouraged Chloe to join him, which she did, "Can I get you anything?" he asked, gesturing to his own drink that he'd brought over with him.

"Water would be great" she said with a small smile as he moved to get her what she wanted from the bar, "I'm guessing Rosa is like the most qualified and checked out nanny this side of the Atlantic right?" she smirked a little as she spoke of the woman who was employed to watch over her child whenever she was unable to.

Chloe did feel a little guilty walking away from her baby even for a moment, but honestly she needed these few minutes alone with Lex, just to clear her head, and she was within yelling distance in a crisis. Maybe that made her a bad mother; Chloe couldn't stand to think about it, hence her question about the nanny. Lex's immediate conformation that she was the best and most trusted in her field made Chloe feel better for now.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Lex asked, returning to her with glass of water in hand, "Other than tired but not sleepy" he smirked as he sat down beside her once again.

"Better than yesterday" she admitted, her hand going absently to the cut on her forehead as she shuddered at the memory of what might have happened to her and her baby had Lex not been there.

"Tomorrow, I'll have a credit card for you" he told her, knowing where her mind was wandering too and needing to reassure her somehow that everything would be okay now, "You can go online, do some shopping for yourself and the baby" he told her, continuing quickly when she opened her mouth to interrupt, "And before you tell me you don't need anything, we both know that's not true, Chloe" he said firmly but gently.

He had no want to upset her at all, in fact quite the opposite, but she had to learn to lean on him a little. Even Lex himself knew going through life alone wasn't so easy, that once in a while you had to have some help. Luckily he required very little himself but Chloe clearly needed a friend right now, and he was determined it would be him.

"I don't deserve all this" she said sadly, shaking her head and setting free one lone tear that she immediately wiped angrily away.

"I think you probably do" Lex countered as she looked across at him, "and besides, it's not as if I can't afford to spoil you, both of you, if I want to" he said with smile that he was happy to see her return albeit briefly.

"You don't know what I've done, Lex" she told him solemnly, "You don't know all the facts and if you did..."

"If I did, you would still be Chloe Sullivan, my friend and confidante, a woman I have always known I could trust" he told her seriously, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze as he continued, "Whatever trouble you've found yourself in, Chloe, I will help you, I'll be here for you and your child as long as you need me" he told her, "I don't have to know the details of what's happened, but if you want to talk about it, I will listen"

Chloe stared back at him for a long moment. She knew she could trust Lex enough to tell him everything and be safe, but she also knew dragging him into her mess could easily do more harm than good. A Luthor was a hell of an ally to have against almost any enemy but when it came to Intergang, she couldn't risk him knowing too much.

"I got in over my head" she said at length, glancing away and letting out a long breath,

"I knew the people I was going after were dangerous, they had reputations and I didn't go in blind" she explained, "This was more than a year ago now, before I got pregnant obviously" she explained, "Basically, I guess everything got screwed up because once again I trusted the wrong guy" she said with a humourless laugh, "It's kind of becoming a thing with me" she said, laughter turning to tears in a moment, and that emotion becoming anger as she got mad at herself.

Whether she was more angry at herself for getting upset now or for being such a fool before, Chloe wasn't certain, she just knew she couldn't control her emotions anymore and out came a flood of tears as her head fell forward into her hands and she sobbed like a lost little girl. Lex felt dreadful for her and tentatively reached a hand out to her shoulder. The contact was barely made before Chloe turned into his embrace and continued to sob all over his overly expensive shirt. That didn't matter to Lex, he barely even thought about it as he held close the distraught young woman, gently rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. Unfortunately, she would not be so easily settled as her daughter. The child did not understand the trouble she had been born into like her mother did. Chloe was in the middle of something very bad and whilst Lex had every confidence he could get her out of this mess in time, it wasn't going to be a simple operation.

"It's crazy" she said eventually, pulling herself out of his grasp some as she tried to calm down, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the backs of her hands, "Here I am crying all over a guy I haven't seen in years, talking about trusting men I shouldn't, and yet I trust you, Lex, completely" she told him, a little in awe at the feeling herself.

"That is a huge compliment to be paid to me" Lex smiled as he considered it, "but I'd like to think that I rank a little higher than just some random man that might not be trustworthy, Chloe. We've known each other along time, we're friends..."

"That doesn't always matter to everybody" she said sharply as she pulled right out of his arms and picked up her glass of water, downing half of it in one go.

Lex just sat and watched her, considering what she had said. If she'd lost a friend's trust and help, and it had hurt her this badly, it could only be one person. Clark Kent had been best friend to both of them in different ways but that was some years ago now. Things between Clark and Lex had started to fall apart months before the latter left Kansas to travel the world. There were issues with trust and the keeping of secrets that was slowly tearing their relationship apart. Whilst Lex would like to blame that entirely upon the young Kent, he knew he had his own issues that had caused the downfall of their brotherly love. They'd had no contact at all in years. As for Clark's relationship with the Chloe, the two had always seemed so close and solid. Indeed, there were occasions when Lex was almost jealous of the connection they shared. Chloe seemed to harbour a crush when they were very young though later Lex wondered if she grew out of that, happy to settle for close friendship with the farm boy. Now, it seemed, they hadn't even been able to sustain that for whatever reason.

"I did think it was strange that Clark wasn't around to help you in your hour of need" he said thoughtfully, picking up his glass from the table and sipping it, catching Chloe's gaze as he did so.

"Yeah, well" she said quietly, "I made a few decisions Clark wasn't comfortable with, it kind of made it impossible for us to be friends anymore" she said sadly, though there was an angry edge to her voice, Lex noticed, "You wanna know the best part?" she smiled though there was pain beneath the fake grin that was all too obvious, "Lois sided with Clark... and Superman too" she explained, as she returned to her glass of water.

She wanted to hide in it if she could, hide away from Lex and the world and everything, not least because she felt so stupid as well as hurt and betrayed. Besides, she realised she was starting to share just a little too much. There were things she couldn't and wouldn't tell Lex, at least not yet. It wouldn't be fair to him or to others.

"That must have been some decision you made to stop a superhero from trying to save you" Lex said thoughtfully.

Of course the thought had already occurred to him that the Man of Steel ought to have been there for Chloe as he was for all humanity. Besides which, Miss Sullivan was a reporter at the Daily Planet, at least she had been if she wasn't now. Given the relationship between that newspaper and Superman, it was even more surprising that he would turn away from one who needed his help so badly. Chloe didn't turn to look at Lex, just stayed staring straight ahead at nothing. Her hand went absently to the chain that hung around her neck, fingers touching the fashioned green crystal in the centre, as she softly spoke.

"Oh, it was some decision" she agreed, "It really was"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big thanx to all those who are awesome enough to review! :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 5

Chloe Sullivan was not all that into fashion though usually she liked to dress well. Right now she was sat in the most opulent house she'd ventured into in a long time, ironically sporting a decidedly dishevelled look. In sweat pants borrowed from Lex and the one over-sized shirt she actually owned and had access too, Chloe daren't face herself in a mirror, and yet buying new things on another persons credit card was making her more than her usual amount of frugal.

"What do we absolutely have to have...?" she said more to herself than anyone else, but partially to the baby who lay in her crib behind Chloe, "What do you say, kiddo?" she asked her daughter who was half-asleep anyway, and obviously couldn't have made conversation if she were awake!

With a sigh, Chloe went back to the website, scrolling through clothes of a low to mid price range and trying to make sensible but decent looking choices. She didn't want to look a complete mess, especially not in front of Lex. Not that he was looking at her like that, she was sure. There had been a lot of water under the bridge where the two of them were concerned, and though Chloe felt the spark of the torch she'd carried for Lex Luthor so many years ago trying to reignite each and every time she was in the same room as him, she knew it was crazy to even consider it. Lex was being a friend, and she really needed that right now. Anything else was, well, anything else, and she didn't have the brain capacity to deal with it right now.

If only he'd have come back sooner, before this whole thing with Intergang got beyond messy, before she'd met Jason Kendricks... No, Chloe realised, she couldn't wish to never have known him, not just because she did have some good memories of the guy but he had given her the daughter she had now. The sleepy little bundle in the crib was beautiful and perfect, the one thing Chloe had in the world that was precious and most definitely hers alone to keep.

Another world was nice to dream of, maybe a place where Lex had never left Kansas, or where Chloe herself had the good sense not to dive head first into every dangerous situation that came her way. It was ridiculous to wish and dream like that but sometimes it was so easy to just float away. Fantasy was a lot easier than reality right now, Chloe thought to herself, as her fingers went absently to her throat, turning the green stone around on its chain.

"Okay, shirts, pants, underwear..." she reeled off, snapping herself back to reality as she checked the virtual shopping cart she had filled.

The baby stuff was already ordered, her own needs came second to her child, and it would always be that way from now on, such was the love of a mother. Love was a weird thing, and perhaps only this particular kind meant anything. Chloe had thought her cousin and her best friend loved her, but they had proven her wrong. She believed she loved Lex Luthor and... well, that she could not dismiss so easily, but since it was unlikely he would ever see her as any more than the poor unfortunate single Mom friend she was now, it was pointless to think that particular dream might become a reality. All Chloe could hope for was his help and support in her hour of need. With him to protect her, she trusted her life and that of her daughter were safe from those that would do them harm. Right now it was the only thing Chloe let herself believe in, everything else rested in the hands of fate as the wheel of fortune spun on.

* * * * *

Clark Kent and Lois Lane. The two names sharing the by-line of the Daily Planet's latest front page story were familiar to Lex and yet he wished they were not. It was hard to believe that the first had been his best friend, almost a brother, once upon a time, whilst the other was Chloe's own cousin. Both had seemingly betrayed her, chosen to stand on the opposite side of whatever battle had erupted. All Lex knew for certain was that it involved Intergang, and that his friends life could very well be in danger because of that.

Lex understood that the phrase 'blood thicker than water' didn't always apply, but still, though he had not known Lois Lane very well, he had thought she would stand by her cousin, as Chloe had stood by her every time without question. Chloe stood by Clark too, and Lex had been almost jealous of the tight friendship they seemed to have. Secrets shared, a bond unbreakable, so it had seemed back then. Now everything had changed, and apparently abandoning friends and family was the way Clark and Lois operated. Lex could not be so flippant, not when it came to Chloe. Nothing would keep him from wanting to help and protect a young woman he had always cared so much for. She had no idea how he felt of course, simply because he never really told her. They had a friendship of sorts, a regard for each other. Nobody ever spoke about love or tried to define what was between them, not before and certainly not now.

With all that was going on in her life right now, the last thing Chloe needed was to hear of rekindled feelings that Lex might be discovering inside himself. Still, he couldn't help the fact that he felt this way. Luthors were not supposed to feel love and yet where Chloe was concerned, Lex had no other word in his vocabulary suitable to describe such a feeling. This kind of thing was hardly appropriate, she was a different person now, if not obvious on the outside she would be inside. All she'd been through, it changed a person, and Lex knew that better than anyone. On top of that, there was the baby to think of. Making any kind of commitment to Chloe meant taking on the bundle of joy and confusion that came with her. That made the situation even more complicated for everybody, since at this moment Lex didn't even know how that child had come to be or who the father was.

Asking Chloe seemed like the obvious solution. That way he would know the whole situation regarding both the baby and how his reporter friend had come to cross paths in some dangerous way with Intergang. She ought to know from times past how dangerous that organisation was - Lex certainly understood though he'd never had direct dealings with the organisation himself. Morgan Edge was the boss man back in the day but since his death there had been a managerial shake up for want of a better term. Thankfully with his sources, multiple as they were, it hadn't taken long for Lex to track down the people he needed to talk to in order to straighten this whole mess out.

Tossing his newspaper aside, Lex glared at the headline, not only because of the people who had written the story. He had briefly considered talking to Clark and Lois about Chloe's current situation, if only to tear them off a strip for their abhorrent behaviour but he stopped himself from doing so. He knew Chloe well enough to know that if he went behind her back and talked to her ex-friend and undutiful cousin, she'd flip her lid and no mistake. Besides which, Lex didn't trust himself not to knock the placating farmboy smile off Clark Kent's face if he had to see him and talk to him about this.

'Superman Recognised As Hero By Mayor' the Daily Planet proclaimed to all, causing Lex to sneer and push the paper further away across the desk. Some hero this alien super-human was if he would stand by and allow Chloe to be in the danger Lex himself had found her in. Surely it was his job to protect every person on Earth, no matter what. It was a fine day in history, Lex though with a smirk, if he was taking over hero duty from the Man of Steel.

Chloe hadn't said much last night about why the big blue boyscout might have turned his back on her, only that a decision she had made had forced his hand somehow. Lex had been about to press her further on the matter when she heard a cry over the baby monitor and Rosa trying to calm the child. It went on for no more than a minute before she was up from the couch and hurrying away.

Lex hadn't seen Chloe again til this morning when he had furnished her with a credit card and a computer with highly secure wireless Internet. She was told she could purchase anything she might need for herself and the baby, something Lex knew she would've liked to have argued with but it was impossible. With her apartment and her bank account both probably under surveillance by the same men that were threatening her very life, Chloe had no resources of her own right now. She had to rely on Lex's kindness and whilst he knew she hated taking help this way, he was able to convince her she was in no way a charity case to him. They were friends, and he made her promise that one day if he found himself in a jam he couldn't get out of without her that she'd be at his side in an instant.

"I promise" she'd sworn solemnly, tears sparkling in her eyes as she went up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Lex" she'd whispered in his ear before she walked away.

Sitting at his desk now, replaying the scene in his mind, Lex honestly wasn't sure how he felt about all this. Her gratitude was fine, but it was one more reason to keep secret his feelings for her. The only thing worse than gaining a girlfriend or even a wife for the sake of his fortune was to know he only had her because she felt indebted to him. Of course, any debt Chloe ran up on the no-limit platinum card he'd arranged for her was nothing to the billionaire. He had access to her computer from his own and could see all the purchases she was making. The basics he had his staff buy and install before they even reached the mansion - a crib for the baby, means to change her too, plus a couple of outfits for the both of them. Now Chloe was buying more clothes for the two of them, as well as little things like pacifiers and bottles, and all manner of other bits and pieces that only a woman with a baby would need. The number of dollars spent rose and rose and still would be the tiniest of unnoticeable dents on Lex's bank balance. Right now he wouldn't care if she blew a hole the size of New Brunswick in his fortune, if only it made her happy.

Cash was never going to be the answer to Chloe's problems, but the advantages his fortune brought helped Lex to get what he knew she really needed: revenge. Intergang had hurt her, caused her major problems he was sure, even though he didn't know the whole story yet. For that they were going to pay, and Lex Luthor was going to be the man to make it happen.

Picking up his cell, he dialled his secretary at the Metropolis office, who picked up almost before he even heard a ring.

"Gina, I need you to set up an appointment for me, as soon as possible" he told the young woman on the other end of the line.

"Of course, Mr Luthor" came the immediate reply, "Will it be here at the office or...?"

"No" Lex interrupted as he stared at the computer screen, closing the page connected to Chloe's activities, and bringing up the organisational chart that bore the names and faces of each key player in the Metropolis branch of Intergang, "The meeting will be here in my office at the Smallville Mansion" he told the secretary who duly noted down all her boss said.

"And who is it you need to meet with, Mr Luthor?" Gina asked as she called up the list of usual contacts and their numbers.

Lex scrolled up the computer screen and double clicked on the picture at the top of the tree. A photograph of a much older man filled the right side of the screen as facts and figures scrolled down the left.

"Bill Church, Senior" he said as he glared at the man's image, "and make sure he knows how eager I am to meet with him"

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanx for the continued reviewage - here's more!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 6

Chloe was just finishing up her internet shopping when the baby awoke in the crib and demanded both attention and food. It was these times when the blonde could easily find a smile as she lifted the tiny child out of her bed and held her close, soothing away fears and worries that were so much more basic than Chloe's own.

"If only life were still as simple as eating, sleeping, and filling diapers" she said to herself as she gave the little girl the milk she craved, savouring the warm contended feeling that only came with bonding of this kind.

She was number one priority now, and nothing else came close. Chloe couldn't say she wasn't at least a little afraid of what happened next, though she knew Lex would do all he could to protect the two of them. If push came to shove, Chloe had no doubt whatsoever in her mind that she would die for her baby if that's what it took. It was a sobering thought, but it was entirely true.

The child fed and her room duly tidied, Chloe ventured downstairs with the baby in her arms. Though the peace and quiet of their own quarters was pleasant enough, the blonde was used to being active and needed to stretch her legs. A walk around the old mansion, re-familiarising herself with the place brought back both good and bad memories as she pointed out certain spots to her baby, telling little anecdotes from a past that somehow felt both a lifetime ago and just yesterday at the same time. It wasn't long before Chloe found herself outside Lex's office and was just about to walk in when the door opened by itself.

"Oh, hi" she greeted him with a nervous sort of a laugh, so startled was she by his sudden sweeping exit, "We were just taking a walk around the place, and thought we'd come visit" she explained, "Honestly, I was getting a little bored stuck in my room..."

"Well, then why don't you go out for a while?" came Lex's question that knocked the air completely out of Chloe's sails.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head as if to clear a fog that had descended, a frown clear on her face as she continued, "I'm hiding from people who want to kill me, Lex" she half-whispered, unsure what the servants were and were not privy to at this point, "I don't think I exactly want to go strolling down main street in the middle of the day"

"And that's not at all what I was suggesting" Lex smiled kindly, "I have security guards that can take you to a park or an out of town cafe, somewhere you won't be seen by too many people" he told her, "I just thought some fresh air might do the two of you good, being cooped up in the mansion isn't good for either you or the baby" he explained, as they walked down the corridor together.

"Okay" Chloe stretched out the word as her frown deepened, "That sounds great but... Lex, why do I get the feeling you're trying to get me out of the house? Like really trying to get rid of me?" she asked curiously as they stopped walking and turned to face each other in the main foyer.

"Chloe, that's ridiculous" Lex told her with a chuckle, "I simply want what's best for you, both of you" he said so sincerely, she could not accuse him of lying and really didn't want to have to.

For a long moment they stared at each other, neither backing down, both looking at the other in hopes of seeing something beyond the obvious. She wondered in the back of her mind if he was lying, if there was much more to his wanting her to go out than simply fresh air. He searched her eyes and face for any evidence of her doubting him, which he hoped she would never do, despite the fact he was being just slightly less than honest. Neither Chloe nor Lex saw enough evidence to worry them, and in a moment she was chalking her paranoia up to all she'd been through lately, including her hormones, and he was feeling just a little nauseous at having apparently pulled one over on the only woman (other than his mother) that he could honestly say he'd ever loved.

* * * * *

Lex usually enjoyed business meetings, and so much the better when he was challenging and threatening the opposition. His father may have been a bastard but he'd taught him well the skills he needed to get around all kinds of problems via the boardroom and office-based meetings. Never a punch thrown, never a gun pulled, there were few that couldn't be reasoned with or paid off when you had the power and riches that the Luthor name brought. Today's meeting was different, a situation the like of which Lex had not faced before and never cared to again after this. He wasn't gambling with his fortune or even his own life this time around, something much more precious was at stake: the lives of the woman he loved and her child.

It was perhaps only now as Lex waited for Bill Church Snr, Head of Intergang, to arrive at the mansion, that the full force of his feelings for Chloe hit the bald billionaire. Her quality of life, perhaps her very existence, took the place of a pile of chips in the game of chance that was about to take place. Say or do the wrong thing here and all could be lost, Lex knew. Even he, as powerful as he was, found a dent in his armour when it came to Intergang. They were collectively the most powerful force, created by mastermind businessmen around the world who all had one advantage over Lex Luthor, the same one his father had years before - lack of morals. Though certain sectors of the public at large saw Lex as a tyrant at times, he was nothing compared to those that signed up to Intergang. He was proud of that, not least because it meant that if he became more great and powerful than he was now it would be of his own doing, and not because his rivals had backed down purposefully, such was the way in Intergang as he understood it.

Bill Church, he was not a man to be trifled with. Lex had first met him when he was still a boy and Lionel had conducted a meeting with his fellow businessman and one time friend. Back then, Mr Church was not so very scary and not so very rich. Now his wealth and power was a rival to Lex's own and he did not relish having to be pleasant and polite to the man who basically held Chloe's life in his hands.

Still, it would do no good to make physical threats, as sorely as Lex might be tempted. He could kill Bill Church, this very day in this very place, it would be easy enough, and not the first body he'd had to dispose of, but it would do no good. Intergang was built to avenge, to conquer, to survive. Lex would be added to the hit list, unable to protect Chloe at all, as a new boss took over the organisation and the mansion mysteriously burnt to the ground with everyone in it before the week was out. Yes, Lex knew very well that random violence on the head of such a group was suicidal, and so he would have to conduct himself in a business-like manner if he was ever going to win.

A tap on the door caught his attention then, and Lex called for whoever was there to come in, glad at least to know it would not be Chloe. Even if she had returned from her trip out she would not knock before entering his office. In any case, he had asked to be informed the moment she returned.

"Mr Luthor" a servant said as he came in, "Mr Church has arrived for your two o'clock appointment"

"Excellent" Lex nodded once, "Please tell Mr Church I'm ready for our meeting, and show him in" he said smoothly, no hint of fear or anger on his features as he instructed his servant accordingly.

The mask that every Luthor was so good at wearing slipped over Lex's face with ease. He would show no real emotion as he did his best to play the situation to his advantage and remove the threat against Chloe any way he could. He hadn't dealt much with Bill Church, though he knew his father had. Lionel and Bill were of the same generation and as such shared many a similarity, Lex was sure. Whether the old businessmens esteem for each other would mean the elder Mr Church would respect or loathe Lionel's son remained to be seen.

"Lex Luthor" Bill Church Senior was grinning was he made his entrance, "Well, I remember you when you were just a little boy with big eyes and a carrot top" he chuckled as he came towards the desk, holding out a hand for Lex to shake.

Though Lex was offended and somewhat mortified by the comments, he hid it expertly as he accepted the offered hand and forced a smile onto his lips.

"Mr Church, I'm glad you had some time free to meet with me today" he said all politeness and gratitude, gesturing for his fellow businessman to take a seat as he did the same.

"I thought it must be something important" Bill explained, "After all, if I ever got a call from Lionel back in the day it usually led to some lucrative deal" he smiled, something wicked lurking beneath the apparently sunny expression.

"You'll find that I'm not so very much like my father, Mr Church" Lex said, proud of that fact at least, "Though I may have as much business acumen and strength of character as he did, we differ in the way we operate our works as well as our lives" he explained, wondering how the man before him would take that.

It was an explanation that was entirely open to interpretation, and that was the point of it. Lex did not like to be put in the same bracket as his father too much, after all Lionel was hardly a fair or decent man for the most part. He was ruthless to a point and that had resulted in actions that Lex would be thoroughly ashamed of. Perhaps that was because he had more of a conscience, but Lex suspected his reason for never going too far was not because he could never forgive himself, only because others whom he cared about would never be able to look at him in the same way again. He held his mother in this number, as well as Chloe.

"Then, please, Lex, do tell me what it is you called me here for" Bill asked curiously, leaning back in his chair without a care in the world.

Fire welled up inside Lex's body at the sight of the comfortable and grinning businessman who was such a threat to the woman he cared for most in the world. There was a will in him to dive over the desk right now and tear this bastard a new one. Fortunately, he had better self-control than that. He was a Luthor and would handle this situation like business, without letting his emotions over take him. That was not to say it was an easy task, but he would do it none the less. It was the best way to ensure the safety of both Chloe and her child.

"There are a lot of rumours, Mr Church, about the latest mastermind behind an organisation they call Intergang" Lex said smoothly as he too took up an easy position in his chair, "Imagine my surprise when I realised that since Morgan Edge's demise, the next leader of this multi-million organised crime group was my Dad's old golf buddy, Bill Church" he smirked across at the man who was not quite stunned by the revelation.

"Really, Lex" Bill shook his head, though his grin remained, "You mustn't believe every rumour you hear..."

"Believe me, Bill, I don't" Lex told him, leaning across the desk with his hands clasped, "but there are certain sources that can always be trusted, and I'd hate to think you feel the need to lie to someone like me about such... successful business endeavours" he said, knowing as he did that flattery would in fact get him quite some way with this man.

Bill smiled at Lex's ingenuity. He certainly had his father's skill for getting what he wanted out of people. He would be an asset to Intergang and this meeting almost seemed to be driving in the direction of Lex wanting to be a part of the organisation. Still, Mr Church was smarter than the young Luthor gave him credit for. That was fine, they were all playing some game or another, always were, that was the way business was done around here. Everybody had an angle, especially the Luthors.

"When I heard you were returning to the area, Lex, I did wonder when I might expect your call" Bill smiled easily, letting the younger man know he understood his intentions.

Lex was equally pleased that this so-called sharp-minded businessman was falling for his plan. Of course he had no interest in collaborating with the organisation that would harm Chloe, but it was much easier to bring them down from inside the belly of the beast. The risk that came with that was being swallowed, something that had almost happened to the woman he was trying to protect, but Lex had enough faith in his own abilities, he would not let it happen to him. He had the advtanges of being on an equal playing field with people like Bill Church with regards to power and money. It shouldn't make a difference, but it always did.

"If you are already aware of my interest in joining your organisation, Mr Church" Lex said, business like once again as was appropriate ion the moment, "Then I would say the ball is very firmly in your court"

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woah, so sorry about abandoning this fic so long, I honestly hadn't realised how long it had been! I got caught up in RL and other projects, I'm sure you all know how that is. Anywho, here's a new chapter for you - thanx so much for teh continued feedback! :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 7

Chloe had felt nervous when she first ventured out into the cold fresh air beyond the Luthor Mansion, forever mindful of the danger that could easily lurk around every corner. There was no way Bill Church and his men hadn't realised she was at Lex's Smallville home by now. They'd tracked her everywhere she'd run too, not that she was able to run far or fast whilst pregnant. Still, so for she was still alive, had delivered a perfect little baby daughter, and was now under the protection of Lex Luthor. She counted a total of six security guards as she was taken out to a nearby park, the car they travelled in much less conspicuous than Lex's usual limo might have been, but it was still bullet-proof, she was certain, with smoked glass windows and an experienced driver who Lex could trust. Chloe knew all this without asking, because she still knew the man in charge and the way he operated, from those days years ago when she'd been under his protection before.

Grown up Chloe had never considered she would be forced to revert to her teenage state of needing a rich and powerful man to look after her. She'd planned on being powerful if not rich all by herself. Unfortunately, her judgement still wasn't all it should be and more than one bad choice had led her right back to where she'd been last time she took on someone too powerful to bring down alone.

Of course, there was no point dwelling on the past or the mistakes she had made. Chloe told herself she must be grateful for the things she had, the safety Lex offered to her and her daughter being paramount.

Unfortunately, staying with Lex brought its own complications. Chloe had no problem with trusting him, in fact she had no issue at all with falling as completely in love with him as she had been once before. Oh, she'd tried to deny it to herself back then, told herself he was just a friend she was going to miss when he was gone from her life. The truth of the matter, Chloe realised as she thought it over, was that he had taken her heart away with him when he got on that plane out of Kansas. Now he was back, here to help her and take care of her, something that Chloe hadn't had in so long. Though she felt gratitude towards the man that would protect her, Chloe wasn't so naive as to not know her own heart and be patently aware that she was in great danger of falling from a great height into her good friends arms, if only he would have her.

Chloe sighed as she got out of the car and headed into the house with her baby in her arms. From living in a nightmare to living in a dream, it only happened in fairytales and her life certainly wasn't one of those, not now and not ever as far as she could tell. Lex was never going to feel the way she wanted him to, and honestly, she couldn't expect it. Right now she looked and felt older than she ever had, or so was Chloe's opinion as she caught sight of herself in the hall mirror. She wasn't sure when she'd become this person, older and yet if anything less wise than her teenage self had ever been. Dependant on a man for everything, unable to stand up for herself, and a mother - something she really hadn't ever considered would happen until six months ago when denying the news any longer became pointless and futile.

"Chloe" Lex was smiling when he came out into the hall and found her there.

"Hey, Lex" she greeted him but with a much less happy look than his own - he didn't seem to notice or ignored it if he did.

"I'm just on my way out, but I won't be long" he told her all in a hurry, "Did you have a nice time?" he asked her, as he pulled on the coat he'd been carrying.

"Er, yeah" she said, frowning a little as she studied his face.

The smile was fake, she knew it because she knew him, as well as being all too aware of what her own similar expression often looked like. Something was wrong, Chloe's instincts told her that, as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. As Lex moved to leave, she turned and passed her daughter to Rosa who was waiting patiently for any instruction from her latest boss.

"Please take her to our room, I won't be long" she said to the woman who nodded in response and headed for the stairs, carefully cradling the blonde's precious bundle.

Hurrying after Lex, Chloe caught up to him right by the front door, where he was giving some kind of instruction to an assistant.

"What's going on?" she asked him, "Lex, I know there's something, I'm not a stupid kid anymore"

"Chloe even when you were a teenager, begging me for interviews, and questioning every decision I made, you were never stupid" he assured her, "I hope I never treated you as if you were"

"Once or twice" she told him with a look, "but that's not important right now" she waved away the conversation that would take her away from intended subject if she let it, "Is something wrong? You seem to be in a hurry and..."

"It's just business, Chloe" he assured her, "Nothing at all for you to worry about" he smiled that fake smile again that, far from being reassuring to his friend was just all the more concerning, "You know you have free reign of the mansion and you're by no means lacking in help or company" he told her, sounding like he was being a good and caring friend, but Chloe just wasn't buying it.

For now she said nothing, was hardly given the opportunity to as Lex soon swept out of the mansion, the door closing with a loud thud behind him. Something wasn't right, and Chloe knew it, every instinct told her that her supposed friend and saviour was hiding something, and she did not take kindly to it. It took just a few seconds for the former-reporter to make her decision, and though she faltered a moment when she reached Lex's office doors she soon pushed on through, telling herself this wasn't just about him possibly lying to her, it was about life and death.

Chloe had trusted Lex implicitly, and he had assured her she always could. She didn't want to doubt him, even though history told her that the men she chose to put her faith in often did not deserve it or live up to expectations. She had considered her old friend to be different, even when Clark and his alter-ego, Superman, had not been. Both sides of his personality had a righteous streak, a holier-than-thou complex that Chloe guessed came from being at least physically superior to every ordinary human person he came into contact with. Despite his fortune and the status his name gave him, Lex had never made Chloe feel stupid, small, or a lesser person, and she always had total trust in him. This was why she felt less than great about searching his desk and hacking into his laptop whilst he was out.

If it were just her she had to worry about it would be bad enough, but Chloe rationalised she had a baby to think of now. To think that she'd been considering talking to Lex about what to name her daughter, letting him in on some big decisions in her child's life, now she realised he was keeping things from her that could potentially end both their lives. Perhaps that was a leap in imagination, but Chloe wouldn't take the risk. Waiting for the computer to respond to her commands, she opened each drawer of the desk and searched through pens, letters, and various knick knacks. Suddenly her hand landed on something interesting, a remote labelled simply 'security' and with buttons that suggested a video recording device.

No sooner had she hit the most obvious big red button than a set of screens had appeared at the wall to her left, displaying various views of the mansion. Outside, inside, hallways, bedrooms... Chloe felt sick as she realised what she as seeing in one particular picture. There, as plain as day, was the bedroom she and her baby had moved into, camera at a perfect angle to see everything she did.

Pushing at buttons that she thought might show more rooms, all Chloe achieved was to bring up menu options, offering her the chance to rewind and play various video files saved from each camera. Curiosity overtook her in an instant and it didn't take long before she had rewound the tapes for both her bedroom and the very office she sat in and then watched wide-eyed and furious as she undressed on one screen, and Lex shook hands with Bill Church Snr, head of Intergang, on the other.

"You asshole!" she said to herself, tears springing to her eyes out of frustration as well as disappointment at what he'd done.

Now she understood why she was practically forced out of the house and spoken to as she was not a half hour earlier. Lex Luthor wasn't to be trusted, everybody said so, and yet Chloe had never listened. She had complete faith in her friend years ago and he never really gave her a reason to change her mind. He was there for her when even Clark had turned his back, and though he didn't know the whole story like her other friend, Chloe wasn't keeping it from Lex for fear of what he might do with the information or because she was worried he would kick her out. No, she was only concerned that he would never look at her the same way again if he knew how stupid and naive she'd been, what kind of person she'd really allowed herself to become.

Right now, Chloe was enraged, and far from caring what Lex thought of her, she wanted to let him know just exactly what kind of lowlife she believed him to be. Not only had he gone behind her back and investigated her and all she'd been doing, but now he was making deals with the devil here in the house where she as supposed to be safe, where her and her daughter were supposed to be protected from harm.

Chloe's anger had just hit boiling point when the office door swung open and Lex strode in. Unsure at first whether to be on the attack or defence first, he asked the over-riding question on his mind.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" his voice was too cold and she knew before she even turned around there would be that steely look in his eyes that may have frightened others but rarely if ever concerned her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lex, but I think I already know" she said, calmly as she could, though that particular emotion was over-run almost immediately but he anger that bubbled within her like molten lava looking for an escape route, "You were supposed to be the one person I could trust, and now I find out that not only are you spying on me, but that you wanna join Intergang too?!" she yelled at him, as he hastily closed his office doors for fear of the staff hearing more than they should.

"Chloe, calm down" he instructed her, but she was beyond listening to Lex and his excuses, she was too mad at him for that.

"I don't want to calm down, Lex!" she told him, throwing the remote fiercely in the direction of his head, missing by a narrow margin, and shattering the item against the wall instead, before she stalked around the desk, "I want to get my daughter and get out of this house!" she said, hardly able to look at him as she went for the door.

Lex's tight grip around her wrist pulled her back and stopped her from leaving.

"Chloe, listen to me" he urged her, even as she wrenched her arm free and glared at him.

"No, Lex! I'm done listening!" she shook her head, "Like a fool I trusted you, and look what you've done to me!" she yelled once more, tears running down her cheeks unchecked as he gestured towards the screens she'd been watching.

Lex didn't like what he saw - one picture of his meeting with Bill Church, another of the inside of Chloe's bedroom as she changed her clothes.

"I know what it looks like, Chloe" he assured her calmly, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears, "but I can't believe you'd accuse me of all this without allowing me a chance to explain" he told her, "I thought we were friends"

"Friends rarely spy on other friends in their bedrooms" she spat, "And friends certainly don't get into bed with the organisation that's trying to kill their friend!" she cried, the anger and frustration letting through panic and sadness as she realised the danger she could well be in all over again.

Lex didn't know what to say to make this better. For a man who was rarely lost for words, the speechless state he now found himself in was not at all a comfortable one. Chloe was right, he shouldn't have been spying on her, though the security cameras in her room were for just that, security. He hadn't meant to play peeping tom at all, and she ought to have known that.

The worst accusation of course was that he was making deals with the devil that would end her days. That did look exceptionally bad on his part, even though it was all bluff and a means to an end. Still, not all the blame could be pinned on him, and though the sight of Chloe, more broken and lost now than when he'd first found her, tore at Lex's heart, he refused to be the only one facing accusations here.

"You can call me a liar, Chloe" he agreed, as she wiped her cheeks dry with the backs of her hands and stared up at him, "And you're right, my methods where Intergang are concerned might be questionable" he nodded, "but you can't honestly have expected me to sit back and wait for you to tell me what was happening, knowing your life was in danger, and unable to properly help you"

Chloe opened her mouth three separate times to speak, but considering his words meant none of her own thoughts ever made it to her lips. He was right, she hated it but he was. She had kept everything a secret from Lex, even as she told him how much she trusted him, she refused to give him the whole story of what had happened to her. His curiousity had always rivalled her own, Chloe ought to have known that he would find the answers he wanted for himself if she would not comply and tell all. Shoe on the other foot, she would have done just the same thing, she had done by coming in here and going through his things.

"Chloe" he said, reaching out a hand to her face but retracting it immeditaley when she automatically flinched away, "I can see why you're upset but you do know that any deal I make with Church is a means to an ends to ensure your safety" he told her.

She stared at him a long silent moment before she answered.

"I want to believe that, Lex" she replied, much more quietly than before, "Despite my good sense telling me I probably shouldn't, I _do_ believe you" she shook her head, immediately wiping away a final stray tear that escaped down her cheek, "but you're right, I haven't told you all the information I should have" she continued, glancing over at the security camera pictures still visible on the wall, swallowing hard at the sight of the man that held her life in his hands still.

"Now might be a good time" Lex told her, catching her attention once again.

Chloe met his gaze and slowly nodded.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm having problems with my inspiration level - they seemed to be maximum or minimum and no inbetweens lately. Well, whilst I have fic to post, so it shall be here! :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 8

The security camera screens gone from view, the office door firmly closed against intrusion, Lex Luthor sat on the couch across from Chloe Sullivan, both of them cradling a glass of scotch in their hands. She ought not to be drinking right now and she knew it, but something needed to steady her nerves if she was going to tell him everything. Lex hardly knew what to expect when Chloe took a deep breath and began the story that had led from her life as a hot shot reporter at the Daily Planet to this moment, her very existence at risk from the boss of Intergang.

"Okay, so it was about eighteen months ago when it started" she explained, "I had no idea quite what I was getting into, but then that was the point..."

_"There's more to this than there seems, Chief, I'm telling you..." Chloe insisted to her boss as she followed him through the Daily Planet newsroom towards his office, waving pieces of paper at him that he'd already read._

_"Now, Chloe, sweetheart" he said stopping and turning to look at her, "I know you're a great reporter, maybe even better than that cousin of yours, but don't tell her I said that" he said quickly, "The fact is a great reporter like you knows we can't go pointing the finger at local businessmen over a hunch you have" he shook his head, "Besides, you think maybe the big players in business are screwing over the little people? Well, honey, that's not news, that's just life"_

_"It's more than that, Perry" Chloe said definitely, lowering her voice so that no-one else would hear, "It's not just the crime wave bringing down the prices on the south side to let business move in" she shook her head, "If I'm right, there's a good chance these so-called businessmen are all members of Intergang, with Bill Church in the top chair"_

_"Great shades of Elvis, now, come on" the Editor almost laughed at that suggestion, "Bill Church is no more a crook than I am a tutu-wearing dancing chimpanzee" Perry dismissed the idea as ludicrous in an instant, which only served to make Chloe more determined, as he ought to have known it would._

_"Then I suggest you practice your monkey-style arabesque, Chief" she challenged him with a look, "because I will prove this" she said as she turned to walk away._

_"Sullivan!" he barked behind her, catching her attention immediately, "I'm not assigning you to this story" he told her as she turned back to look at him, "Now, I can't stop you doing your own investigation, just not on my clock" he said, pointing a finger, "But if your crazy idea has some truth in it, then I want to be the first to shake your hand on a job well done"_

_"You got it, Chief" she smiled at the fact he didn't think her completely crazy, congratulating herself on that at least._

_"And darlin'" Perry added one last thought, a serious expression on his previously jovial face, "You be damn careful, you hear me?"_

"I guess that's the part I really fell down on" Chloe sighed, as she sipped at her whisky, wincing at the heat as it slid down her throat, "Careful isn't exactly easy when you get mixed up with Intergang"

"Given the truth we now know about Bill Church being the head of Intergang" Lex said then, "I'm assuming your theory on their business dealings was also true"

"I was sure from the start" she nodded once, "but that was no good without proof, and that's not always easy to get. I actually had the same idea you did for a while, try to beat Intergang from the inside, but I guess I'm a little too well known as a reporter for that to work" she explained with a wry smile, as she pointed out realising one ambition had completely ruined her chances at another.

"Surely you should have had all the help you needed" Lex shook his head, looking confused, "Your cousin, Lois, plus Clark, and Superman watching out for you... unless you haven't started from the beginning?" he suggested, at which Chloe looked just a little affronted.

"I told you I'd tell you everything, Lex, and that's what I'm doing" she said a little snippily, "Yes, I still had those people on my side at this point, but they didn't exactly want to help me anyway..."

_"I just think it's a lot of danger for very little reward" Lois shrugged as she finished making two cups of coffee and brought them over to the couch where Chloe sat, "Do you seriously believe a sweet old guy like Bill Church runs Intergang?"_

_"Yes, I do" Chloe said with a definite nod of her head, as she accepted the offered drink, "Lois, you know as well as I do that appearances can be deceiving, I mean, look at Clark!" she declared, before realising her mistake._

_"What's deceiving about Smallville?" Lois frowned slightly, "'Cept for the fact he doesn't look like he knows what he's doing around women and... well, you don't want the details" she said with a wink, as she sipped her coffee._

_"Right, anyway the point is..." Chloe continued, hoping to side-step her mistake, "Whether I'm right about Church heading up Intergang should be irrelevant, Lois. I kind of thought that when I needed your help you'd be there for me"_

_"And I totally am, cous" the brunette assured her, "but these assignments Perry keeps tossing mine and Clark's way are kind of a big deal, and I can't just drop everything to come chasing round after maybe-bad guys with you" she explained, "Besides which, I don't want to encourage you to get involved in this. Y'know, even Superman says that Intergang are dangerous, and there ain't much scares the big boy in blue" she said definitely._

_Chloe knew it was pointless arguing with her cousin, and within moments was allowing the conversation to drift to every topic imaginable rather than her investigation into Intergang. She didn't have her evidence yet, and Lois was certainly going to be no help._

"I knew if I didn't have Lois' support, I wouldn't have Clark's either" Chloe said sadly, "It's probably hard for you to believe given how close he and I used to be but once he fell hook, line, and sinker for my cousin..." she shook her head, reaching for the bottle of scotch on the coffee table between herself and Lex and refilling her glass, then his before she set it down.

"Unfortunately, Chloe, we all have a tendency to let our heads get turned by beauty and flattery..." he said, speaking from experience, she knew all too well, "All good sense can go right out of the window"

Her hollow laugh was painful to Lex's ears then. She understood too well what he meant, and he'd bet every dollar he had that she was now thinking of her own behaviour with regard to her baby's father. He had to fit into this somewhere soon, Lex was certain, and he was proved right almost immediately.

_Chloe had her back quite literally against the wall, dodging in and out of shadows to avoid detection by Bill Church's men that were crawling all over this place. She shouldn't have come here alone, she knew that, but then it was just like her to dive in with both feet and worry about the consequences later. Even if she did want to admit defeat and call for Clark to help her out of a jam, the yelling of 'Help! Superman!' would only attract attention and there was no guarantee he'd swoop in to save her in time._

_Peering around the corner, Chloe realised she was within running distance of her car, if only she hadn't twisted her ankle falling off those crates before. That noise was what had attracted the attention of those she was investigating in the first place, and now the best she could managed was an awkward jog that made her flinch violently with every step._

_"No other way" Chloe whispered to herself._

_Backing up around the corner, armed with only a taser and a sharp mind that proved not so sharp as she ran into a man coming the other way. The shock of the contact and his hands on her arms made her drop her one weapon immediately, and yelp with fear. His hand covered her mouth in an instant, ensuring she made no more sound._

_"It's okay" said the voice of the man she'd yet to see the face of in the dark, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not one of them" he said as he forced her back a step into the alley and carefully took his hand away from her face._

_Chloe deliberately relaxed her body, ensured she looked like she believed him just for a few seconds. The moment he let go of her, she made to sweep his legs out from under him and simultaneously reach for her dropped taser. Unfortunately, with her unstable ankle, she toppled over as easily as the stranger did, landing unceremoniously on top of him._

_"Really, Miss Sullivan" he smirked a mere inch from her own face, "You couldn't wait until I finished the rescue before you threw yourself on top of me?" he asked in a whisper._

_Chloe started a little at the fact he knew her name but tried not to show that or the pain she felt as she manoeuvred herself off the mysterious young man. Standing before him now, wielding her taser, she asked the most important questions first._

_"Who the hell are you, and how do you know me?" she asked, their tones still necessarily hushed as their conversation continued._

_"Jason Kendricks" he introduced himself, "I'm a journalist, just like you, and I know you because yours is the reputation I aspire to have" he smiled, eyes sparkling somehow despise the lack of light._

_"You're investigating Intergang?" she asked, sure he wouldn't be here for any other reason, and letting his compliments go for now since there were far more important things at stake._

_"Usually, yes" he nodded once, "but right at this very moment, I'm running for my life" he admitted, seemingly nonchalant, but Chloe knew that tone, she used it a lot lately._

_"Two things in common is a good start" she muttered, as she moved past him to peer around the corner and check the coast was clear._

_"You can't run on that ankle, can you?" he checked, seeing immediately she was hurt._

_"I'm sure as hell not going to stay here and die" she said definitely as she glanced back at him and then quickly pinned herself back against the wall again, pulling her new acquaintance up close beside her as a spotlight passed by, missing them by the merest of margins._

_"Okay" Jason whispered, "Keep your taser to yourself and I can get us out of here"_

_"And just exactly how are you...?" was as much as Chloe got a chance to say before she was swept up off the ground into Jason's arms._

_He pelted out of the alley, down the street, and away in moments, not a shot being fired. How they weren't spotted, Chloe had no idea. Though she rarely needed a saviour, she was happy to have one tonight, and when she glanced up into the face of the young man that held her still, she knew she was going to see tomorrow, something she'd been less than sure of just a few moments ago._

"It was like something out of a bad romance novel" Chloe laughed in spite of herself as she continued, her eyes fixed on the remaining contents of her glass alone, "One minute I'm wondering if I'm going to die and the next... the world went away" she sighed, smile fading to sadness too fast as she moved her glass to her lips and downed the reminder of her scotch.

Lex watched her simple movements, took in every facial expression alongside the words she had spoken. He ought to have known that this tale would not be about Intergang alone. Somewhere along the line there had to be a man in order for there to be a baby, and Lex felt he knew Chloe well enough to presume she must have believed herself in love or close to it to have been sleeping with a guy in the first place. On this one topic, he wished he was not curious. Hearing how Chloe fell for another man would be painful at best and unbearable at worst, depending on how the story ended.

"If you and your mysterious saviour had such a connection, one must assume he's the father of your child" said Lex, without showing any emotion at all, "Which would beg the question, where is this Jason Kendricks, hero of the story, now?" he asked, trying his best not to sound like a jealous schoolboy as he posed the question.

Chloe glanced up and met his eyes at last, tears forming in her own even now as she tried to be brave and hide them.

"He's dead, Lex" she said simply, and to that the usually sharp-tongued Mr Luthor had no answer.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 9

To say Lex was taken aback by the news of Jason Kendricks' death was an understatement. Whilst he had of course considered all kinds of option for the father of Chloe's child, the answers he was learning about the man in question were not on the lists he'd had running through his head these past few days. A fellow undercover journalist, very much alive and saving Chloe's life just a year or so ago and now gone. Given that her baby had been born just last week, the math suggested the couple had not known each other long when they spent the night together, and that was perhaps the biggest surprise to Lex.

Chloe had a good head on her shoulders, she wasn't as naive as a lot of young women, and Lex couldn't believe she'd fall into bed with a stranger who spun her a good line. Perhaps on this occasion though, he was wrong.

"We started working together from that night on" Chloe went on to explain about her relationship with Jason, "Got to know each other on long stake-outs, and I suppose it's not a stretch to say we fell in love in amongst our adventures... at least I did" she added sadly as she sipped her drink, "We had kind of a break-through in our investigation" she explained, "We were headed home when suddenly out of nowhere Superman lands in front of us..."

_"Hey" Chloe frowned a little at the sudden presence of her friend in his superhero guise, the same man she'd seen so little of these past few weeks as she worked with Jason and he spent his time keeping Lois out of trouble, "What's going on?"_

_"Chloe, do you know who this guy really is?" he asked, right in front of Jason who didn't flinch._

_"Uh, yes, Superman, if you recall I introduced you to him a week ago" she frowned slightly, "Jason Kendricks, remember?"_

_"I don't know if that's his real name, but I doubt it" the superhero said, glaring at the other man who still looked unphased._

_"Is this the part where you tell her that my name is 'borrowed' from some guy in a movie, because I know there is one, and it's pure coincidence..." he explained it away as Chloe looked from one friend to the other unamused by the whole situation, not least because it was well past midnight and she needed to sleep before work at the Planet tomorrow._

_"I know you're involved with Intergang" Superman told Jason with an angry tone, "I might not be able to prove it yet, but I will" he said definitely._

_"That's ridiculous!" said Chloe, an odd gurgle of laughter escaping her lips, "Did you fly into a tree and bump your head?" she asked her old friend, though he always looked somewhat different in his cape and tights, "Jason is on **my** side, we're bringing Intergang down together"_

_"You can't trust him, Chloe" Superman said urgently, as the man in question watched the argument rage back and forth like he was watching a tennis match._

_"Y'know, what?" she yelled angrily, "Maybe I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't trust, **Superman**" she snapped, "Why don't you for once trust my judgement, instead of expecting everyone to fall in line with you?!" she said, storming past the superhero with a look of defiance on her face._

_Jason didn't move, staring the Man of Steel down, evidently unhappy about the accusations being thrown his way._

_"If I find out you hurt her..." Superman's voice was low and menacing as he got in Jason's face._

_"You'll do what?" Chloe asked from behind him, and he turned to glance at her, "You want to do damage to Jason, you're going to have to come through me" she said definitely, "And here was me thinking you stood for truth and justice, not jealousy and prejudice" she shook her head sadly, as she moved to grab Jason's hand and stormed away properly this time, her friend and accomplice in tow._

"I knew I'd burned a bridge with Superman, and that meant making things with Clark and Lois more complicated" Chloe recalled sadly as Lex watched her, unable to keep silent any longer.

"That was bound to happen" he said calmly, "Given that Clark and Superman are the same person"

Chloe's eyes were wide as saucers as she suddenly looked his way. She was evidently stunned by the revelation that Lex knew the secret she had kept for her friend so many years. Quickly she ran back over all she had said today, sure she had not let slip any detail that would betray him, even now, after Clark's own betrayal of Chloe herself.

"Don't worry, you didn't let anything slip" Lex told her with a comforting smile, "I knew I was safe to bring up the point because there was simply no way you didn't know the truth one way or the other" he explained, "Clark Kent was best friend to us both for long enough... a pair of glasses doesn't change anything, Chloe. I knew from the beginning what and who Superman really was"

"But... how?" Chloe shook her head, "How can you have known all this time and..."

"And never exposed the man who I seemed to have been betrayed by almost as much as you have?" Lex filled in for her, as she looked over at him with confusion painted on her every feature still, "The world needs a hero, Chloe, someone to believe in, pin some hope on" he told her, "If Superman is exposed as a fraud or a liar, the illusion gets shattered. When an idol is torn away like that, the result could be anarchy" he shook his head, "It's not worth my while to be the man that brings down the world's greatest superhero, Chloe, whatever my opinion of either of his guises. I know he does a lot of good in the world, in his own way"

Chloe nodded that she understood that, before finishing off her third shot of scotch. Her hand shook as she replaced the glass on the coffee table and declined when Lex offered her a refill. Getting drunk wasn't going to help her state of mind. She had to stay as focused as possible, if not for herself then for her child's sake. Besides, if she was going to finish imparting her tale to Lex, clouding her mind with alcohol would only make it harder in some ways. In others it might've helped though, eased the pain of the memories she must recall next.

"You do that a lot" Lex pointed out, gesturing to where Chloe's fingers absently toyed with the necklace she wore, "I wondered when I first saw it if the green stone had some particular meaning. It's kryptonite, isn't it?" he said, sure of the answer before he even asked the question.

"It was never meant for me" Chloe sighed, as she continued with her story, "Jason showed up at my apartment two days after our altercation with Superman..."

_"Oh my God" Chloe gasped as she opened the door and saw Jason standing there leaning against the opposite wall and breathing heavily._

_There was a gash on his cheek and a bruise was already beginning to appear around one eye. He had received at least one punch to the face, she was sure of it, as she encouraged him into the apartment asking what the hell had happened. It took him a while to get his breath back and Chloe sat beside him on the couch, waiting for an explanation._

_"It's okay, it wasn't Intergang" he told her, panting still even as he forced a smile, "I'm too smart for them, Sullivan, you ought to know that"_

_"Then who did this to you?" she checked, as she put a hand to his face, fingers slipping down to his chest where his shirt was torn and another wound was now evident as it bled through._

_"Just your plain ordinary mugging" he admitted, as the oxygen he needed got into his lungs at last, still it didn't help the swimming in his head much._

_"Oh my God" Chloe said for the second time in as many minutes, "I'll get something to clean you up" she said then, her brain getting over the shock of seeing him like this and going into over-drive about what she ought to be doing for him next._

_As she got up from the couch, Jason grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. There was a long drawn out moment of silence before he finally spoke._

_"Y'know, I figured Superman didn't like or trust me much" he said, swallowing hard, "but I didn't think a hero like him would stand by and... he told me I got what I deserved, Chloe" he said, with a shake of his head like he was completely baffled by those words the hero had spoken to him, "I don't know why"_

_Chloe's eyes hardened as she heard this tale from the man that had fast become her ally, her friend, her partner in all kinds of ways. Clark was driving her crazy with his stupid accusations, and he had Lois believing them in an instant, if only because he shared his opinions with her in both his true form and that of Superman. With her supposed best friend and cousin both behaving in such a way and now this, Chloe knew it was time to choose sides, and she chose Jason._

_"This will not happen again" she said firmly, crouching down in front of him and holding both his hands tight in hers, "I'm going to take care of it"_

_"Chlo, I don't want you fighting with Superman over me" Jason told her, as he looked her in the eyes, "I know that you care about me and I love that but..."_

_"Do you?" she interrupted staring up at him, "Do you know how much I care, Jason?" she checked, "You... You're the only one who believes in me lately, who trusts my judgement and never doubts me..." she tried to explain, but it seemed he already knew where she was going as he lowered his lips onto hers in a soft kiss that turned passionate in a second._

_It was weird, Chloe thought, how life and death situations make you do crazy things, but then maybe it wasn't so very crazy. Jason was a good man, a man she trusted, and that was what really mattered. Getting involved with trying to bring Intergang down and going against Superman, both meant that their very lives might be in danger. Maybe in a conventional relationship they would have waited before crossing this kind of line, but this hadn't started out normally and would probably never be a traditional relationship. This was Chloe's reasoning as so how she ended up in bed with Jason Kendricks that night._

"In the morning I went straight to a jeweller I knew and had him set a piece of kryptonite into this chain for Jason, to keep him safe" Chloe explained, as Lex looked away, she of course having no clue how much she was hurting him with tales of her love and passion with another man, "If Superman wasn't going to save him from others anyway, it wouldn't matter if the rock repelled him, and I couldn't risk Clark turning on him, not when I realised that..." she stopped when her eyes met Lex's own suddenly, and she found she didn't know how to tell him the rest.

"Realised, what?" Lex prompted, sure he already knew and not wanting to hear and yet determined she should say it anyway, for some twisted reason of his own.

"That I could love him" she said quietly, "I was such a fool, Lex" she added quickly, new tears forcing in her eyes, "I had no idea how much of a fool I really was until later, and by then everything was too late"

"You were pregnant" Lex guessed, but Chloe looked pained.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant" she told him, "I told you from the beginning, Lex, I put my trust in the wrong man... again. Despite everything, Clark was right, Jason was working for Intergang" she explained, "Two different sources told me they suspected him, and then I caught him red-handed, walking out of a meeting with Bill Church himself..."

_"I suppose you're going to tell me its all part of the plan" Chloe said flatly, as Jason walked straight by her, hidden as she was around a corner._

_"Chloe" he looked stunned by the sight of her and very aware that their conversation might be overheard by those he had just been meeting with, "What are you doing here?" he asked in an urgent whisper as he checked no-one was watching and ducked around the back of the building, pulling her with him._

_"I'd ask you the same thing" she said pulling her arms free of his grasp and glaring at him, "Y'know, more than one person told me not to trust you, but I told them all to go to hell. Jason wouldn't double-cross me" she laughed humourlessly at her own naivity, "Why did you have to prove me wrong?" she asked, shoving him hard in the chest, "Why now, Jason?" she said desperately, making him wonder exactly what she meant._

_He didn't get a chance to ask before he heard footsteps and then a voice called his name._

_"Mr Kendricks!" the English-accented man spoke as Chloe backed up around the corner, afraid of being found._

_Turning and bolting from the scene, she assumed Jason was right behind her, but she was wrong. Glancing back when she was more certain of her safety, she saw Jason being dragged back around the building, yelling something indistinguibale to the blonde's ears. Torn on the inside as to whether she should leave him to suffer or run to his aid, Chloe never got the chance to make the decision as a gun shot was fired. She knew, somehow she just knew that was it, that he was gone. Even if she hadn't known it she was about to as a older man in a suit stepped into her view, making Chloe back up against the wall out of sight immediately._

_"We know you are close by, Miss Sullivan" said that perfect English accent that made every one of the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end in the most awful way, "Be warned, young woman, that Jason Kendricks' fate can and will be your own one day. You do **not** disrupt the business of Intergang" he said definitely before taking one final look around the immediate vicinity and walking away._

"I knew who he was" Chloe told Lex as he sat beside her still, looking less stunned by her tale than she thought he might, "One of Intergang's best assassins. His name is Nigel St John"

At that little revelation, Lex got to his feet and started pacing, making Chloe wonder why. He'd known from the beginning her life was in danger from these people. Perhaps hearing what they'd done to Jason had made him a little more aware than he previously had been about Intergang's capabilities, but Chloe had hoped he realised the severity of the situation from the beginning. Lex Luthor was a man of the world after all, surely he wasn't so stupid as to think she'd been exaggerating this threat?

"I know him" he said suddenly, turning to face her with an expression that was beyond serious, "Nigel St John is as dangerous as he seems, Chloe" he nodded definitely, "He used to work for my father"

She gasped at that, evidently surprised, though she shouldn't've been. After all, they were talking about Lionel Luthor, the same man who killed his own parents for insurance money, the man who had the safe house Chloe and Gabe were staying in blown sky high seconds after they closed the front door. He treated his own son abysmally for years, from mental torture to physically poisoning him, and Chloe knew he hadn't got where he was in business by playing fair either. No, it shouldn't be any surprise to Chloe that Lionel had once been connected to Bill Church's very dangerous lackey.

"I guess now you can fully appreciate why I looked so desperate the day I jumped into your car" she said, as Lex turned and met her gaze, "I'm next on the hit list. I know too much"

Lex opened his mouth to tell her it was okay, that everything was going to be alright now, but honestly, even the great Lex Luthor wasn't sure how he was going to fix this situation, however desperate he was to do so.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 10

Lex was seldom if ever worried. His own life had hung in the balance more than a few times over the years and to the outside world at least he had appeared to keep his cool in all things. Lex always believed he was in control, or could be given half the chance. It never bothered him in any real way to be at the business end of a gun or in a building that was due to explode. He was Lex Luthor, in the end he would prevail. Unfortunately, things were different this time.

Lex would gamble with his own life, it was only him at stake and there would hardly be anyone left to mourn if the worst should happen. Now he held two other lives in his hands, the woman he had always loved and her new-born baby daughter. One innocent and one as good as in Lex's eyes, he would not see anything bad happen to them, he just couldn't allow it. Of course, where Intergang were concerned, it was almost impossible to know how best to save these two who meant so much to him.

Making deals with the devil was all well and good for money or business, but Lex wasn't about to chance the safety and well being of two he loved so much on a roll of the dice that had Bill Church's name on them. It only made things worse knowing the names of others involved in all of this. Somehow Lex's investigation had completely missed the connection between Intergang and the one-time butler, full-time assassin, Nigel St John.

More than one of Lionel's rivals and enemies had been 'taken care of' by Nigel. Lex had known even back then that it didn't mean they'd been silenced by millions or persuaded to back down by some other means of giving. No, he was the worst kind of dispatches clerk, and next on his to do list seemed to be to bring Chloe down.

Lex couldn't care much for Jason Kendricks and his fate. Though the man he'd never met was Chloe's one time lover and the father of her child, he would be a rival to Lex if he still walked the earth. Strangely, Lex realised he would bring Jason back to this mortal coil, if it would make Chloe truly happy. In his heart or hearts, of course, Lex hoped that wasn't true, that in the grand scheme of things she would rather be with him. There was no real evidence to suggest it and Lex knew the fantasy inside his head would doubtless remain only that, but every man had the right to dream, especially in the middle of such a nightmare as he found himself in now.

Swearing to help Chloe out of this mess seemed like the thing to do, but he hadn't a clue where to start. She was far too well known to the organisation, and Intergang had such a reputation. His original idea to slay the beast from within now seemed ridiculous in retrospect, Lex realised, as he contemplated another scotch and realised it would only cloud his brain all the more. No, he needed to think clearly.

Poor Chloe, she was so oblivious to what her story did to him, Lex realised with a sigh as he sunk back down onto the couch in his office, upon which they had sat as she imparted her tales of woe. Hearing of her love for another man, Lex could've screamed, and knowing the tragedy that followed only broke his heart for the woman he loved before and still. She could hardly understand how he could want to help her after the way she had behaved, so naive, she'd said, but Lex wouldn't hear it. He was hardly one to judge when it came to irrational behaviour in relationships. He'd been there, done that, would've worn the T-shirt that said so, were he the T-shirt wearing kind.

"Not much scares me, Lex" Chloe had told him in this very spot, a couple of hours ago now, "but Intergang... I heard Nigel St John shoot Jason. I've seen and heard other things, too many things" she admitted with a shake of her head and tears in her eyes, "and now there's the baby to think of. I have to find a way out of this, Lex, I have to"

"No" he'd replied simply, "No, _we_ will find a way out of this" he swore, gripping her hand in his and promising her they were allies and friends to the end.

She was grateful but barely less afraid of what was to come. Lex could hardly blame her, for a certain amount of worry gnawed at his insides too. These people they were dealing with were dangerous to say the least, but they were not unstoppable. Nothing was stronger than Lex or at the very least his feelings for Chloe. It surprised even Lex himself that he could care for another person's well-being as much as his own, and here were two that he was risking everything for, Chloe and her baby daughter.

"We can do this, Chloe" he'd told the blonde, looking down into her eyes that filled with tears inspite of her attempts to conceal the fear inside, "but you have to trust me. I have to know everything that you know about Intergang" he told her, sure that if he were talking to anyone else he would never say such a thing because it would be fruitless.

Lex Luthor had access to information, any and all that he needed or desired from sources too many to mention. Nobody could know more than him about anything when he put his mind to finding out the truth, but Chloe had always been the exception to many a rule. He had no doubt she knew things about Intergang that even the criminals themselves had no idea of, after her lengthy in-depth investigation. How much she recalled or could get access to was of course another matter, considering the way she had come to be here at the mansion, and what had happened to Jason.

"I do have some information" she told him, glancing towards the office door and back, "Jason had the rest but... come on" she said, pulling out of his arms, but strangely taking hold of his hand and leading him through the house.

Lex was a little startled and confused by the odd sensation of her hand in his as they moved up the staircase towards the room she called her own for now. Heading inside, she found Rosa sitting by the crib, the baby sleeping soundly there. She was quickly dismissed by her boss and hurried away with a brief smile at Chloe as she went.

It ought not to have felt strange, but Lex couldn't help but notice he was in Chloe's bedroom alone with her, despite the fact the situation was far too serious to be forgotten in favour of fantasies his brain conjured on a whim.

"A lot of stuff was in my apartment" Chloe sighed as she ensured the door was closed and no-one was listening beyond it, "I'm pretty sure Church's men will have torn that apart by now, but I kept the most important thing with me" she smiled briefly at the use of her own devious streak, as she moved over to the corner of the room and then returned to where Lex stood with the seat she often carried the baby around in. He watched her with a hint of a proud smirk on his lips as she unhooked the padding from the plastic surround, reaching into the space between and producing a small black item that he easily identified.

"Isn't technology amazing" Chloe said as she handed him the computer memory stick, "So much information in such a tiny box that's never been too far away from me ever since I found out I was pregnant" she explained, "I had to have some kind of insurance, only I wasn't even sure how to use it" she explained, as Lex nodded in understanding.

"I'll take a look at this" he told her then, turning towards the door, stopping momentarily before leaving.

She didn't know what that pause was for and she never would unless she were a mind reader and Lex was sure that wasn't true. If it were she might not even stay here, if she understood how he really felt about her. It would make things awkward at best and too complicated for words in a situation that was already beyond a mess.

Downing the rest of his scotch, Lex let the memories slide away and concentrated on the here and now instead of a couple of hours before. There on his computer screen sat the contents of the memory stick Chloe had given to him. A lot of this information he already had, other parts he didn't but they would be of little or no use. Unfortunately this would not be quite as simple as threatening to out the heads of Intergang if they tried anything. One day they could tell the world the truth but the next the biggest cover up of all time would be in place and those that told the world the startling truth would not live to tell any more tales. No, Lex knew handling Intergang was never going to be simple, but Chloe was worth whatever he must suffer to save her and her child. Unfortunately for Lex, he understood only too well just exactly what sacrifice he might end up having to make, but they were worth it.

* * * * *

"This is insane, _beyond_ insane!" Bill Church Jnr complained as he strode up and down the secure office beneath Metropolis, "The old man's losing his mind!"

"Indeed, sir, you may be right" Nigel agreed, from his spot in the corner of the room, "He does seem to have rather lost his edge of late"

"It's that damn health scare" the younger man complained, running out of steam and dropping down into his desk chair with a thud, "I don't know why he doesn't just hand over Intergang to me and damn well retire, do us all a favour" he said, propping his feet up on the desk, simultaneously popping a cigar into his mouth and preparing to light it.

"You know, sir, if Mr Church is taking too long in dispatching Miss Sullivan, matters might be taken into our own hands..." he suggested, not a hint of a smirk on his face despite the fact every evil genius ought to have one.

Billy seldom if ever realised he was being controlled, and yet Nigel had been messing with his head for a while now, just as soon as he discovered Chloe Sullivan had a connection to the Luthor family. Turning Billy against his father was simple, there was already so such animosity there, and Nigel loved playing mentor and ally to the younger, manipulating him to take charge of an operation to bring both Ms Sullivan and her protector down.

Lex Luthor did not deserve to carry the name, he was not a worthy son of Lionel for whom Nigel had once worked. The respect Mr St John had for his former boss' guile was only rivalled by his hatred for him, for more reasons than he cared to count, and one specific one that had led to his being permanently undercover for years, fearing arrest or worse. With Lionel done for this world years ago now, Nigel would avenge himself upon the son, as well as the woman who would expose the organisation he had helped to build and prosper over the years.

"That bitch Sullivan and her damn Warrior-Angel wannabe will be old and grey in that mansion in Smellyville long before Daddy Dearest makes a move" Billy complained, puffing thoughtfully on his cigar, "If he knows she's there, baby and all, why doesn't he just deal with it?"

"He seems to believe that he can let Lex into Intergang, as he seems to wish, and double-cross the double-crosser, as it were" Nigel explained to him, wondering if even that would be too much of a complex answer for the less-than-sharp son of Bill Church.

"And yet nobody thought that maybe Lex Luthor's objective is the same as ours?" he said then, "Maybe he wants to get into the gang by handing over just what, or rather whom, we want?" he suggested, immediately provoking an odd sound from Nigel that could only be described as laughter.

"No, indeed, sir" he said with an uncharacteristic chuckle in his voice, "Believe me, Lex Luthor is by no means his father's son, and when it comes to women he can be profoundly stupid"

"Good" Billy said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed, "Then I take matters into my own hands" he declared, "and they _all_ die"

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And in the darkness, there came light - Chlex ahoy! ;-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 11

Lex ended a long and almost entirely pointless call and hung up the phone, still glad he'd had those scramble lines installed years ago. He didn't use them much, didn't have a need to, but when calling certain contacts from the wrong side of town or whom he wouldn't ever want to meet face to face, Lex Luthor was not going to take chances. Now more than ever, his safety was paramount, if only so he would be around to see no harm came to Chloe and her child.

Despite the trauma in their lives right now, Lex couldn't help but smile as he looked across at the blonde in question, sleeping on the couch by the fire. It had been a long day of going over all kinds of information, both useful and useless, that Chloe and Jason had collated on Intergang. A whole lot was stored on the one remaining memory stick that she'd kept all this time, but by her own admission there were great chunks of it that were little or no use alone.

Even when she had all her files and papers, Chloe admitted there was a distinct lack of hard evidence regarding the members of Intergang and their activities. Such a thing was not easy to come by and the more the reporter discovered, the more she started to wish she hadn't as she fell deeper and deeper into a situation she could not easily get out of.

Lex turned the laptop around on his desk and cast an eye over the screen. With what he and Chloe had on Intergang, together they had a decent chance of taking them on, but whether or not it was worth the risk remained to be seen. Double-crossing his fellow businessman was one of the things Lex Luthor lived for, but Bill Church and his cronies were by no means easily played. If they were, he had no doubt that Chloe would never have needed his help like this. She was a capable woman, as she had always been, even when he first met her at fourteen years old. Still, she did have a tendency for throwing herself into difficult and dangerous situations, and it seemed that had never changed either.

A tiny noise from the bassinet beside the couch caught Lex's attention immediately, his eyes shifting from where the baby lay to Chloe and back. The blonde did not stir and, on deciding she needed the rest she was getting, Lex took it upon himself to go to the as yet nameless child. With so much going on, it was hardly any wonder that Baby Sullivan was still lacking a name, though such a thing ought to be important.

Looking down on the recently awake child now, a smile found its way to Lex's lips, though no-one would have expected it. He didn't necessarily come off as the fatherly type, little or no wonder since he hardly had a decent role model in Lionel. To be completely honest, of all the women and wives to pass through Lex's life, he'd really not considered raising a family with any of them. Perhaps that was because he'd never really loved them, not like he loved her...

Lex's eyes drifted from the baby to her mother, Chloe sleeping still on the couch, calm and quiet for a short while at least. In dreams she could be free of all her troubles, unknowing that in his own dreams, Lex saw only her. If only they had met up once again under better circumstances, or if they had never drifted apart. For the latter, Lex blamed himself entirely, and yet that did not change the situation. They had parted ways a long time ago, it was miracle enough they had found each other again. Unfortunately, Lex was far too used to the highs and lows of his life, he anticipated the worst outcome to this situation. Surely after the happiness of finding Chloe, or rather of her finding him, only badness could follow, and it had. He could only pray that God, the Powers, or whomever it was that controlled the universe, would look down on his own earthly angel with a smile and save her if this whole thing was blown to hell. Lex knew he'd earnt no favours with those that governed fate, and desired no particular help from them, but perhaps his own happiness would be sealed by them smiling favourably on two innocents as Chloe and her baby were.

A gurgle from the crib caught Lex's attention again and he smiled as he put a hand towards the child who's tiny fist clamped onto one finger of his. She looked up at him then, as innocent as any person could ever be, and Lex only prayed she would always be so.

"You know, I could say I'm sorry you'll never know your father" he told her softly, knowing she wouldn't understand a word but caring even less, "but then maybe my life would have turned out for the better if I'd never met mine" he sighed, "You have an amazing mother, and... and you have me" he told the little girl who shared Chloe's eyes already and would doubtless be the very image of her as she grew up.

She would grow up too, and Chloe would live to be old one day, Lex would see to it somehow that they came through this as unscathed as possible. They were putting their trust in him, and that was enough to kick-start something inside of Lex. Had he not known better, he'd have said it was his heart or maybe even his soul that began ticking in a way it hadn't in years. He had a family here, ready made, and though Chloe had professed no love for him and the child that lay between them was not his own by biology, they could be his. Together they could be a perfect little family. If things had been different they might be already, the baby might be his, this might be a perfectly sweet afternoon spent with his wife and child. Of course, that kind of thing was a fantasy, for now if not forever, and Lex had to put it out of his head, concentrate on what was important right now.

Still, as he stood there watching Chloe sleep peacefully, Lex couldn't help but let his mind wander, couldn't resist imagining a world where every day began and ended with her sunny smile and infectious laughter. He had seen and heard too little of these things since they ran into each other a few days ago and got reacquainted amongst death threats and labour pains.

"I can make this right" he said, unsure after the words were spoken just exactly who they were meant for - Chloe, the baby, himself, it didn't matter, they were as true as anything ever had been, Lex realised, as he moved closer to the couch and knelt before Chloe who slept on.

"I don't know how I'm going to fix this yet, Chloe" he whispered, reaching out a tentative hand and gently pushing misplaced strands of hair from her forehead, "but I'll do it, whatever it takes, to keep you safe"

She sighed, contended in her slumbering state. It was almost as if she'd heard him and was comforted by his words, but Lex highly doubted that were true. His finger tips lingered about her face, an overwhelming feeling coming over him to wake her with a kiss, like some kind of fairy tale. That thought at least snapped him back to reality in an instant as he was reminded in no uncertain terms that this was no story from a child's book of enchanted tales. Chloe wasn't a princess, and Lex was by no means a prince. Intergang would not be slain as easily as a mythical dragon or similar. Real life didn't work out to happily ever afters, seldom if ever anyway.

The baby, now probably feeling neglected, began to cry and Lex stood abruptly, moving towards the crib on automatic. It was just seconds before Chloe was wide awake and for a moment apparently unaware of her surroundings.

"What was I...?" she muttered as she came too, sitting up abruptly and looking across at where Lex had just lifted her daughter into his arms.

"It's okay, she's fine" he assured the worried mother, passing the infant to her immediately, "Probably just lonely..." he said, with the oddest look on his face, Chloe noticed as she glanced his way.

"How long was I out?" she checked, cradling her baby close to her chest and attempting to comfort her, wondering why Lex looked so out of it somehow.

She was the one who had just woken up, and yet she'd swear Lex had been the one dreaming away in another world.

"Not long" he waved away her concern, honestly not entirely sure that he'd even heard her question since his brain was in a whole different place to the rest of him.

He snapped out of it in a minute, and Chloe was too distracted by the baby to really pay attention to the strange moment that quickly passed.

"Y'know job one when this is over has to be registering her" she said with a smile that came naturally as she looked down at her daughter, stroking her head as she calmed down quickly in her mothers arms.

"I think you need a name for her before you can do that" Lex suggested as he moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"That's one thing I am certain of" Chloe smiled as she glanced sideways at him, "I was thinking about it a lot last night, and again this morning, and now I'm sure" she said, moving up closer, "Lex Luthor, meet Alexis Gabrielle Sullivan"

Then came an occurrence that was almost as rare as a solar eclipse - Lex was speechless. For a full minute he looked between the newly named Alexis and her mother, trying to take in what he thought this meant, what that smile Chloe was giving him really meant.

"Chloe..." he wasn't really sure where to begin even when he did finally speak, "I'm guessing the middle name is for your father, but if you think..."

"Before you say it, Lex, just don't, please" she said definitely as she got up from the couch and moved to lay Alexis down, "I can't ever forget what you're doing for me, I never want to forget, and I want her to know too" she said, as she glanced over and realised Lex had got up too, following her over to the side of the crib, "One day I'm going to tell her about you, Lex Luthor, and all that you've done for us" she said seriously as they faced each other and she met his eyes, determined he understand her clearly, "You have no idea how much it means to me, everything you're doing and risking, after everything I've done, I..." she shook her head as tears came to her eyes and words wouldn't come anymore.

It didn't matter, Lex didn't need to hear anymore, and he had no verbal reply to her words either. In a moment he would never be able to properly explain, he leaned down and kissed her.

Maybe it was to make her feel better, maybe because the way she was talking suggested that Chloe planned to be out of his life when all this was over, but honestly, the most likely explanation was simply that he kissed her just because he wanted to, and apparently she was not at all adverse to being kissed. For a few seconds, she kissed him back, revelling in a moment that, on some level, she's been waiting for since she was just a kid.

When the couple were finally forced to break for air, Chloe was smiling but that look faded just as soon as she opened her eyes. The look on Lex's face was unreadable and she barely had time to process it before he moved past her, muttering what sounded like an apology before practically bolting from the room.

"Lex..." she started to call behind him, but Chloe realised all too soon he really wasn't going to answer or turn back.

Glancing between Alexis and the door that swung on its hinges still, Chloe's fingers went to her lips and she replayed the events that had just occurred in her mind. Though there was no-one there who could answer, she still couldn't help but ask aloud the one over-riding question in her head;

"What just happened here?"

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay for feedback - thanx all :-) More Chlex in this chapter, and then...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 12

By the time Chloe had gathered her thoughts and realised she and Lex needed a serious talk, it was too late, he was gone from the house in one of his fastest cars, not even telling his heads of staff and security where he was headed. Running away never seemed much like Lex's style, but Chloe knew what he could be like when he felt things were getting out of his control. They were similar that way, panicking when they started to lose their grip on any situation, when life spiralled off its axis as it was want to do, especially in Smallville. In business, Lex kept his head, much as Chloe usually could in her reporting. This was all different, and that didn't just mean the whole scary deal with Intergang. There was perhaps only one thing scarier than that life or death situation, frightening in a much different way - putting your heart on the line.

Chloe had been hurt so many times, she really ought to have given up hope on men altogether, but the torch she carried inside with Lex Luthor's name on it had never truly gone out, and she knew it never would. Assuming that her chance was gone the moment he left Kansas, Chloe was even more certain that things between them would never grow beyond friendship, not after all this. What man in their right mind would want to be with a woman like her? The mess she'd got herself into was impressive even for Chloe, and she knew that from the outside looking in she'd call herself a fool.

Putting her trust in the wrong man seemed to be her raison d'être, and yet she couldn't ever think she'd made a mistake in trusting Lex. He'd never really let her down, never really done anything but be kind, caring, thoughtful, and decidedly non-patronising for a guy who was several years her senior. Even as a kid, she always felt like a woman in his company, like she was capable of everything she aspired to. For once, it was starting to seem like Chloe had made a good choice, and yet the moment her teen dream had started to come true, the very man that held her future in his hands had bolted out the door.

It made Chloe wonder, as she headed back to her bedroom with Alexis in her arms, if that kiss had meant anything at all to Lex. It was completely plausible that his motive was just gratitude for kind words he rarely heard from anyone else, or worse, perhaps it had been sympathy for her situation. Either reason was not entirely flattering for the blonde, and it made her both angry and sad to think of them.

In her room, she stood by the window, looking out at the grounds of the mansion and Smalville laid out beyond. This used to be home, this house always a safe place to run to, and Lex guaranteed to lend a hand in any way he could. It was hardly any wonder she'd developed a crush, attached to the relationship that grew first out of mutual friendship with Clark, then out of a need to team up against Lionel Luthor. Beyond that, Chloe couldn't explain what had happened. She got used to Lex's company, enjoyed being close to him any way she could and soon realised she was in great danger of falling in love. Knowing as she did the dangers of pinning her hopes on yet another unsuitable man, she'd never spoken any of this to Lex, tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous and that she must keep her friendship with Lex as just that and nothing more. She thought it was working, until that fateful day when his private jet whisked him far away from Smallville, Kansas, and out into the big wide world. She hadn't seen him again in the flesh until the moment she clambered into his car the other day, and yet despite the dangerous situation she was in, she'd known in a second she was once again in the presence of the only man she would ever truly know how to love so completely.

These past few days Lex had been great, the rock Chloe needed, the support and protection she must have to survive her ordeal. Yet, through all this, giving birth to her daughter, fearing Intergang's wrath, running for her life, Chloe couldn't help but be glad she and Lex had found each other again, especially if this proved to be the last days she had on Earth. She didn't like to think that way, would rather believe that when all this was done, the battle would be over, the smoke would clear, and there in the debris they would be, she, Lex and baby Alexis, standing strong together. It'd be a dream come true, a dream Chloe had held onto in some shape or form since she was a teen, and yet the likelihood of it ever becoming a reality she had supposed to be nil.

That all changed when Lex kissed her. In that moment, it was like the world shifted, the stars aligned, and Chloe felt something she never truly believed she could - she felt that Lex might love her too. It was ridiculous, she told herself, especially when he bolted first from the room and secondly from the house. It all had to be a big mistake, she was sure, and yet a voice in the back of her mind told Chloe maybe she was right. It had felt too real and passionate. Lex Luthor may be a great businessman, maybe even a fine actor, but no-one could fake what happened when they kissed, she was sure of it. It wasn't all on her side, she was almost certain and yet without asking Lex outright she was never likely to know. His running out on her started to make Chloe angry as she thought more about it. Sure, Lex had done a lot for her and Alexis, but how dare he behave this way? How dare he kiss her and make her feel all these things and then run away like a kid? God, she could scream with the frustration, and he was going to know all about it the moment he returned to the house

* * * * *

Lex felt somewhat stupid as he returned to the mansion an hour after he'd left. He hadn't gotten far, just parked up a few miles away after a few minutes of fast and reckless driving and beat on the steering wheel til his frustration was fully vented. He was an idiot, he knew it, and not just for kissing Chloe, taking advantage when she was at her most vulnerable. Running out on her was childish and cowardly, and would no doubt only make her think he regretted his moment of weakness.

The more Lex thought on in, the more he wondered if it really was weakness that had made him kiss Chloe, or whether it was the opposite. He'd never been strong enough to dare to risk his heart with her, certain she would be appalled at the suggestion of them being anything more than friends. Her rousing speech about how wonderful he was gave him confidence, and the idea of her disappearing from his life again was one thing bound to scare the usually unflappable billionaire.

A combination of factors had led to him giving in and kissing her, pouring all he felt into a passionate moment than in retrospect could be seen as both his greatest and stupidest moment all rolled into one. He had no doubt, as he came to the front door of the mansion, that he was about to face her wrath, either for his daring to kiss her or his running out on her a second later without explanation. This was why Lex took a deep breath before re-entering his home and was by no means surprised to find Chloe right outside his office, hands on hips and a face like thunder, as indignant with eyes flashing fury as she had ever been.

"We need to talk, right now" she ordered him, slamming through the office doors with a force Lex's own father would've been proud of.

"She's getting too good at that" he muttered to himself as he followed her into the room, speaking clearly for her to hear the moment he had closed the doors behind hsimelf, "Chloe, before you begin, I need to say I'm sorry..."

"Damn straight, Luthor!" she snapped at him, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, "I want an explanaion for your childish behaviour, and I want it now" she demanded, as Lex tossed his coat to one side and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Chloe, I wish it were as simple as that" he sighed, "All I can really do is apologise for behaving the way I did. You're right it was childish and ridiculous, so could we please just allow me to plead temporary insanity and forget the whole thing?" he urged her, glancing up to watch her eyes and expression, seeking out any hint of a reaction to his words.

"Which part, Lex?" she asked, trying desperately not to betray any emotion, but finding it did not come easy, "Do you think it was insane to kiss me? Or to run away like a startled deer a second later?" she asked him.

"Chloe, I took advantage of the situation, and for that I am truly sorry" he said, not really answering her question, since he knew that despite honesty being called the best policy it would probably be as inappropriate now as his behaviour an hour ago had been, "Your friendship means so much to me, I hope you know that"

Chloe shook her head then, not to disagree with his words, nor agree with them really, just because she was at a loss. He was evading her question, something Lex Luthor was famed for doing with any journalist who would probe into his life. This was different, this was Chloe, and as he'd just said they were friends. He was supposed to answer her honestly, trust her and believe in her, as she did with him. Now more than ever she needed to know exactly what was going on inside that head of his, and Chloe was as determined to find out as Lex seemed to be to hide it.

"Lex, don't do this to me" she urged him, her angry stance faltering a little as she followed his path to the bar area and watched him automatically pour two drinks now, "We will always be friends, always" she assured him as he glanced her way, "but that's why you have to tell me... what was the kiss for?" she asked in earnest, and Lex could hardly believe she could be so unaware of how he felt.

Chloe was one of if not _the_ smartest woman he knew, and yet he was one better at hiding his feelings than she was at getting her answers. She was completely blind to how much in love with her he had somehow always been, and that was amazing to Lex who had always felt he was about to fail at concealing his true feelings for her at each and every moment they spent together.

"Chloe..." he began, as he turned to face her properly, but one look down into her eyes killed any lie he was conjuring stone dead on his tongue.

"The truth, Lex" she urged him, though he'd seen the words there in her eyes long before her lips spoke them.

"The truth" he echoed her words, "You know I've never been very good with that" he smiled slightly, "You remember those weekends we spent together at the safe house, the Summer you were hiding out from my father?"

"Like I could forget" Chloe rolled her eyes at the very suggestion, "but what does this have to do with...?"

"You were never quite the typical teenage girl" he interrupted with a smile on his lips at the memories of yesterday that danced behind his eyes, "but you did have rather the penchant for Truth or Dare"

"Lex, what reporter, hell, what _person_ in the right mind would give up the opportunity to play that kind of game with a multibillionaire playboy like Lex Luthor?" she asked him, still not really understanding what this had to do with anything, most especially their kiss, but going with it anyway, since these happy memories he was recalling were certainly infinitely more pleasant to speak of than the present situation they found themselves in.

"One day you asked me if I'd ever been in love" Lex reminded Chloe who nodded slowly as she recalled the day.

"You said you weren't sure you really knew what love was" she remembered, not the exact words but the exact look he had given her when he'd said it, only because of the way her heart flipped over at the sight of it.

"Chloe, I was such a fool, and I knew it even then" he shook his head now as he looked down on her, his hand going tentatively to her face, "I didn't know then what I was feeling, or if I did I was too afraid to admit it... I think I began falling in love with you from the first day we met"

Chloe didn't know what to do with those words, though her heart very definitely skipped a beat or two at the sound of them. All she'd ever wanted to hear had been said, the man she'd loved since she was just a kid was telling her he'd always felt the same. Still, as much as Chloe's heart soared at the news, inside she was conflicted as she realised, of all the times to tell her, this might just be the worst.

"You couldn't have told me before?" she said sadly, shaking her head and setting free two tears that she honestly wasn't sure of - could be happy, could be sad.

"You were too young, and I was too... too blind and stupid to even realise exactly what I was feeling" Lex sighed, wondering himself why he'd stayed quiet so long, "I can make a hundred excuses, Chloe" he said as he stared down into her eyes, "but the truth is, that day at the safe house I knew most definitely that you were the only woman I would ever truly love" he admitted.

Her eyes dipped to the ground then, completely overwhelmed was she by all she was hearing. Pulling away, she turned her back on the man she loved, who apparently loved her. This could have been a perfect moment in another place, at another time. Now it just felt confusing and complicated and...

"By the time it might've worked between us, it all felt too late" she heard Lex continue to explain somewhere behind her, "We seemed to grow apart, unknowingly, without meaning to, we just... drifted" he told her, seemingly noticing himself for the first time now, just how easily he'd let her slip out of his grasp, out of his life.

"No" Chloe said in a low voice she barely recognised as her own, forcing herself to face him, the mixed emotions in her eyes clearing to a fresh sheen of anger in a second, "No, you left, Lex. You flew off out of Kansas with barely a goodbye" she yelled, feeling the pain she had experienced years ago bubbling up and bursting through the happiness she ought to have felt at knowing how Lex really felt about her.

"By then, I honestly didn't think you'd notice" he shook his head, as Chloe gasped with shock at his insufferable presumption.

"I cried, Lex, for two days straight" she admitted, perhaps more loudly than was necessary, "It broke my heart" she said more quietly, realising that he really hadn't know, that he felt as sorry for his unknown crime as he ever had about anything.

The truth of it was, Chloe could not expect Lex to have known what he did to her when he left, anymore than she knew he'd been holding a torch for her. They were both so dumb, so naive, they had kept their silence until now, this most inoppurtune moment for a confession of such feelings.

"Chloe..." Lex reached hand out to her arm and though she flinched at first she soon stepped into his embrace, "If I'd known..."

"I know" she interrupted with a sigh, "I know, things could've been so different" she rolled her eyes, "And if ifs and buts were candy and nuts we'd all have a Merry Christmas" she smiled at the ridiculous saying that soon had Lex doing the same despite how serious the moment ought to have been.

"For two people who consider themselves intellectuals, we've not exactly been very smart when it came to our feelings, have we?" he said, as they stood their holding onto each other, not really knowing what else to do or say.

"I tried to get over you" she admitted, "I thought it was important that I put those feelings behind me, if only so we could keep our friendship solid, especially now with everything that's happening..."

"We will always be friends, Chloe, always" Lex promised her faithfully, eyes boring into her own, "but that doesn't mean we can't look at the possibility of being something more too..." he suggested, leaning in a little close, mindful of pushing her in her vulnerable state, but just as afraid of leaving things unsaid and undone when there were likely to be few opportunities in the future.

Chloe had to admit, if only to herself, that she liked the idea Lex laid before her, the possibility of the two of them making a future together. It was all she'd wanted for a long time, and though it was difficult to imagine a time and place beyond this mess when she and Lex could have a normal relationship, a normal family with Alexis and any other children that might one day come along, Chloe wanted to dream a while. She wanted to forget that her life was spiralling out of control and get lost in a much brighter moment, a shining instance of love that had been denied her too long.

Leaning in closer to each other, Lex and Chloe were within a inch of a second kiss when an alarm sounded from the desk, catching both their attention all too quickly.

"What is that?" she asked worriedly, as Lex hurried over and hit a button.

"Security breach" he told her, as the camera screens Chloe had seen before were revealed and the sight that met her eyes made her feel sick.

Lex was hardly less affected by the sight of two unconscious, possibly dead guards by the mansion's front door, and shared the worried look Chloe sent his way.

Swallowing hard, she spoke;

"Yeah, that's not good, is it?"

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanx for the reviewage - now see what happens next!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 13

Leaning in closer to each other, Lex and Chloe were within a inch of a second kiss when an alarm sounded from the desk, catching both their attention all too quickly.

"What is that?" she asked worriedly, as Lex hurried over and hit a button.

"Security breach" he told her, as the camera screens Chloe had seen before were revealed and the sight that met her eyes made her feel sick.

Lex was hardly less affected by the sight of two unconscious, possibly dead guards by the mansion's front door, and shared the worried look Chloe sent his way.

Swallowing hard, she spoke;

"Yeah, that's not good, is it?"

Lex reacted immediately, punching at buttons and watching one screen after another flip over, showing incapacitated guards at every turn. Whoever had gotten into his house clearly meant business and he had no doubt that the day of reckoning with Intergang had just arrived.

"Chloe, go!" he ordered her as he moved to the wall cabinet, flipped it open and pulled out a gun that he wished he never needed.

"Lex, I am not leaving you to face these guys alone" she swore, "This is my battle..."

"For Alexis sake, Chloe, if not for your own!" he yelled as he turned back to face her, angry and frustrated at being argued with, but moreso afraid of what was about to happen here.

It was bad enough realising he might meet his maker in the next few minutes, just at the moment when he and Chloe had realised their feelings for each other. There was no way in hell he was going to risk her and her daughter in this. They at least had to live through this whole mess, Lex would see to that. His own survival instinct ought to serve him well and keep him alive, but if it didn't, he was determined to ensure their lives went on and were happy and safe.

Chloe swallowed hard, trying to bite back the nauseous feeling rising fast in her throat. This was it, the awful moment she'd been waiting for, and right after the most beautiful instance she'd been made to wait even longer for. Now came the reckoning and she and Lex should stand together against this enemy as they had so many before. Still, he was right. The innocent life she had brought into the world needed her, and she would not forsake Alexis. Evidently, Lex was not going to let Chloe put herself in what may be a very literal line of fire either, and whilst she was grateful for it, she hated knowing that if she left this room now she might never see him alive again.

"I'll go" she said, to both him and herself as she moved towards the door, only to turn back in an instant.

She ran straight into his arms, crushing her lips to his, holding on as tight as she could for as long as she dare. When they parted a moment later she looked as serious as she ever had as their eyes met.

"Be careful" she told him, though the words that left her lips were not even half the story her eyes told.

She loved him, that he knew, and as he watched her hurry from the room, Lex knew he was going to come through this, they all were. Chloe was his reason to live, the future they might have was enough to make him fight. Fear was nothing, so his father used to say, but what Lionel had never really learnt was that love was everything. Chloe and Alexis were going to be Lex's future come hell or high water... or Intergang.

"Talk of the devil..." Lex muttered to himself as the doors behind him flew open and the formidable figure of Nigel St John strode into the room, flanked by half a dozen bully boys all wielding guns and wearing vicious expressions, "Nigel, what a surprise" he smirked in the man's general direction, the gun behind his back for now, "If I'd have known you were going to be visiting so soon, I would've had some kind of cake made, perhaps a banner..."

"Very amusing, Lex" his adversary said in his usual icy tone, "But perhaps we could keep the witty banter to a minimum" he suggested, "I'm sure you are aware by now that your security staff have been incapacitated, and that we have agents throughout the mansion looking for Miss Sullivan and her child"

"I would expect nothing less of you, Nigel" the bald billionaire looked completely at ease, even as his heart hammered a mile a minute in his chest, "I do have one question for you though. What exactly is the plan after you ransack my house for two people who may or may not be here?" he asked evenly, eliciting a strange gargle of laughter from the Englishman.

"Come now, Lex, let's not play games" he shook his head, "You're not a child anymore, you know very well we _will_ find Miss Sullivan wherever she is hiding, and then she, the child, and yourself will pay the ultimate price for your attempts to interfere with the workings of the Intergang organisation"

Lex attempted to keep his cool even as the very blood in his veins started to boil. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get out of this, and his brain was working overtime to think of the next clever thing to say and smart thing to do. At the same time he was forced to listen to Nigel, forced to think about how Chloe and Alexis might be about to face death in front of him. Lex would sooner take his own life than see that happen, but he wouldn't. He would fight to the death to save those he loved, and he did love them, more than he ever knew he could love anyone.

"How exactly do you intend to cover this up?" he asked, tone never betraying his fear as he leaned casually back against his desk, finger poised on the trigger of a gun the members of Intergang would not yet be able to see, "The death of a reporter might've been easy, maybe even the two of them, but too many people will notice my being gone"

"Oh, I'm counting on it, _Mr Luthor_" Nigel mocked the man for his attempts to sound so important when faced with members of the most powerful organisation in the world, "I am sure a great many will mourn your tragic loss, but moreso they will take a lesson from what happens here" he said definitely, "Intergang will regain the respect it should have always had, that you have tried to make a mockery of"

Lex let out a laugh at that, unsure himself of whoever it came from or why. Perhaps it was nerves, perhaps the ridiculous way in which Nigel expressed himself, Lex really didn't know. He was only aware that the strange twisted laughter was coming from his own lips first and then Nigel's soon after.

"I am glad your own death amuses you, Lex" he told him with a wicked smirk, "Perhaps you feel still that this is all a bluff, an act of some kind, but I assure you it is not" he promised him, "You and your reporter girlfriend have meddled enough in Intergang's affairs, and now you will pay the ultimate price. You are not too powerful for us, nobody is that, as we shall continue to prove"

"And _we_ are certainly many, aren't you, Nigel?" Lex smirked, "You know my father was hardly a religious man, but there were certain stories from the Bible that intrigued him"

"We did not come here for a sermon, Lex" Nigel rolled his eyes, but Lex continued unphased by his words.

"No, you came here to tell me of the strength in your numbers, and to prove your worth" he said, "but I think a man who is about to be condemned to death should get to say his piece before the end, don't you, Nigel?" he smirked, before continuing on, "There was a lesson in the Bible, when Jesus met a man possessed by demons and asked him 'What is thy name?'. The man replied 'My name is Legion, for we are many'. See, those creatures that had inhabited the man believed they could overcome him with numbers, because there were more of them than of him"

"And the moral of this tale shall be what, Lex?" his enemy asked with some amusement in his features, "That you are as powerful as God?" he chuckled.

"No" Lex replied with a shake of his head, "Only that the many should never assume they are stronger than the one" he said simply, pulling the gun from behind his bank and firing.

The henchman to Nigel's left dropped like a dead weight to the ground, though he was very much alive, Lex had seen to that. His aim was only to bring these men down and ensure the escape of himself and his family-to-be. The fates, unfortunately, were not on his side, as two more men entered the room, man-handling Chloe who was cradling Alexis in her arms.

"Lex!" she gasped as she attempted to free herself, without dropping her precious child in the process, something that proved difficult as the pair of goons kept up their grip on her.

"It's okay, Chloe" he told her, though it wasn't true.

He meant only that the gunshot she'd heard had not harmed him, something she realised as she glanced at the weapon he now had trained on Nigel, and the Intergang agent unconscious on the ground.

"You may not believe that strength in numbers ia always true, Lex" the Englishman told him, holding his own gun steady, "but sheer mathematics will prove that your chances of surviving the multiple injuries we as a group can cause is much less than my own if you fire once more in my direction" he shook his head, "In any case, you are going to put the gun down, Lex" he told him, as he gestured for Chloe and her baby to be brought forward, "Or watch your charming little inherited family lose their lives" he threatened.

At that point, Lex knew he was beaten. Though he was a Luthor and never one to easily give in, he could not risk it, not her, not Chloe. She and Alexis were all he could want in his life, and were he to lose them now like this there would be no point to his own survival. His eyes met hers, and he felt them fill with tears even as hers did so. She knew it was over now, one way or the other.

"I love you" Lex told Chloe softly as he slowly lowered his body and placed the gun on the ground.

His fingers had not quite let go of the weapon when a commotion was heard outside the doors, catching the attention of all. Using the distraction to his best advantage, Lex flipped the gun back into his hand and aimed at Nigel, firing off two shots that embedded themselves in kevlar beneath his suit, casing no harm at all as he ought to have known. Unfortunately, Lex was less prepared for a gunfight and the henchman to Nigel's right defended him by turning and putting a bullet into his boss' attacker.

The noise set the baby off crying, and Chloe finally gave her holders the slip as she ran to Lex's side also in tears. She was unaware of anything, what might happen to her, who the people beyond the office doors might've been. All she saw was the wound Lex had sustained as the bullet clipped his shoulder, sending a river of blood running down his arm.

"Nigel, you disappoint me" a man's voice scolded the man as if he were a child, and when Lex glanced up from his spot slumped by the desk, past Chloe to the men beyond, he saw Bill Church standing there.

"Are you okay?" was Lex's first question as his eyes went back to Chloe, his hand going to her face.

"So far" she nodded, holding Alexis tight in one arm as she grabbed Lex's abandoned coat from the desk above them and pulled it down, tearing at the lining to fake a bandage for his wound, not caring what she was destroying or how much it was worth - as if it mattered now.

It was somewhat of a shock for the couple when they finally took notice of the scene around them, something that had faded to nothing for just a few moments as Chloe struggled to comfort Alexis and patch up Lex at the same time. The room was almost empty when they looked around, only Bill Church Snr and his own two armed guards, as the last two of Nigel's henchman carried their injured accomplice out. Alexis' crying quietened to nothing and Chloe helped Lex to his feet. They faced this man as they should've from the start, and waited to see what their fate would be now the boss had arrived.

"Miss Sullivan, Mr Luthor" Bill Church greeted them with an unrivalled politeness, "I'm sorry about how all this has happened, but believe me, it was never my intention for things to come to this"

"I don't understand" Chloe shook her head, "I know you want me gone, just like Jason..."

"No" the man she had been afraid of for so long cut her off mid-rant, "I'm afraid, Miss Sullivan, you got far too caught up in all of this, and as I say it should never have gone this far" he sighed, "My intention was never for your life to be in danger, never for any of this... I was only trying to end this before it got out of hand, but my son had other ideas"

"You're going to blame all this on Billy?" Lex winced at the pain in his arm but tried to hide he was feeling it, "C'mon, Church, you can do better than that" he snapped.

"Believe what you want, Lex, you always did" Bill rolled his eyes, "but truth be told, Intergang was never supposed to be like this. The power and money appealed to me for so long, but the stress that came with it just wasn't worth the time" he shook his head, "I planned to shut down Intergang a couple of years ago but you know as well as I do, Lex, you don't just walk away from something like that, it'd leave too much of a trail"

Lex stared at the ageing man, Lionel's old golfing buddy, who appeared more like a kindly grandfather than a criminal mastermind. He looked at this man and in his eyes he saw that look his own father often wore. With an almost imperceptible shake of his head, Lex spoke the words he knew to be true already, without even asking.

"You planned to pin all this on him" he said, not a question but a statement he was sure of, "Billy was supposed to take the wrap for any part of Intergang you couldn't pay off or square away"

"It's no less than he deserved" Bill shook his head, "I wanted out, and he... he needed a lesson. So I hired Jason Kendricks" he explained, looking from Lex to Chloe as he continued, "Fed him false information and hoped for the best. I knew the kind of reporter your were Miss Sullivan, I was sure my son would be exposed before long, but unfortunately, you and Jason both proved to have a weakness... you fell in love"

"Why would that change anything?" asked Chloe, almost afraid of the answer she would get.

"Jason couldn't be trusted" the head of Intergang said easily, "Men in love do not have clear minds for business. In any case, Billy got wind of the situation, he had Jason taken care of, and there was no way for me to save him without ruining the plan already in motion"

"You let an innocent man die just so you could get away with all that you've done as Head of Intergang?" Lex shook his head at the elder man's behaviour, sickened by the smirk that took over Bill Church's face.

"Because you would never do such a thing, Lex, of course" he said, with a knowing look, "In any case, the point is, Billy and I have been double-crossing each other for years, and it ends here" he declared to a shocked Lex and Chloe, "I'm getting too old for all this, I want Intergang gone, and with a little luck this incident will help me pin enough on Billy to end all this" he smiled happily at his reaction before turning to leave.

"And what about us?" Chloe called behind him, almost afraid to ask but knowing she must anyway, unable to live her life in fear any longer, "What about what we know?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Sullivan, almost all the information you had on myself and Intergang was false" he explained, "And besides which, I'm fairly certain I can trust in the both of you to keep your peace... in exchange for my saving your lives"

With that he smiled, a looked that appeared to be strangely almost genuine before he turned and left by the way he came. After a moment, as the shock of the strange turn of events subsided and relief enveloped them, Lex staggered a little as he headed for the couch and allowed himself to drop down into the cushions.

"Those Churches" Chloe shook her head, eyes still focused on where the man had left, "They're even more twisted than..."

"The Luthors?" Lex cut in, catching her attention in an instant, "It's okay, Chloe, I know what my family was and is" he nodded, right hand going to his left shoulder as he winced with pain once again.

"We have to get you some medical attention..." she told him as she hugged Alexis, kissed the top of her head and carefully laid her down in the crib by the couch.

Lex leant over to see the child and smiled. She was fine, unscathed, and almost completely unaware of the drama that had unfolded all around her. The noise of gunfire and the sense of her own mothers fear might have worried her a while, but she would be okay now, safe and happy for the rest of her life, Lex would see to that for Alexis and Chloe both.

"You can't do it, can you?" she asked him, startling Lex with her odd question, and his confusion showed on his face as he glanced up a Chloe, "Lex, I understand" she told him, "I understand things are different now, that Alexis makes things different with us..."

"Different, yes, Chloe, but not impossible" he promised her, reaching for her hand, "You mean everything to me, I would've thought that was already clear by now, and Alexis is a part of you" he explained, "How could I do anything but love her too?" he asked, as Chloe cried.

In a moment she was in his arms, mindful of his injury, but needing the comfort his embrace brought as much as her daughter had needed her a moment before. They were an odd family that had come together at last in the strangest of ways and some of the most dangerous too. Still, that was to be the past now, and the future was what mattered. At last, Lex and Chloe had a chance to be together, to be a family along with her daughter who bore a version of his name. It wouldn't be as simple as happily ever after, that's not how life worked for these two, but they had each other and they had hope; it was all they could wish for right now.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2: One more chapter to go...**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**A/N: Here we are at the end... Not sure where all the readers/reviewers went on the previous chapter but whatever. This is the end of the road for this fic anyhow!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Epilogue

A flash of red cape was seen outside the top floor of the Luthorcorp building in Metropolis, and inside Lex sat silently in his desk chair, not at all phased by the arrival of a superhero into his private space. No, Superman was the visitor Lex was here to see, an invited guest, though he was sure the Big Blue Boy Scout had no idea why yet.

"I got a message you wanted to see me, Mr Luthor" he said, as he came in from the balcony through the open glass door, cape swooshing around his legs in the breeze.

"How about we start by dropping the formalities... Clark" said Lex as he got up from his desk and turned to face the Man of Steel, who was visibly taken aback by the use of his real name, "You look surprised that I know your secret identity, Superman" Lex said with a smile and a random gesture of his hand as he rounded the desk and sat on the edge facing the man he knew to be Clark Kent in real life, "but really given our history together, are you so shocked?" he asked, "After all, we used to be friends, a long time ago"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" his old friend admitted, folding his arms across his chest that bore the large yellow S, "Why am I here, Lex?"

"It's very simple really" the billionaire explained, reaching behind him, "I have something for you" he smiled in a friendly fashion, even as he pulled a small box from behind his back, opening it up to reveal a glowing green rock.

Clark winced at the sight of kryptonite and moreso at the sick feeling of pain it sent shooting through his body. He stumbled back a step and another as Lex moved forward, ensuring Superman felt the full extent of the Kryptonite's effect. When the so-called hero was on the floor, gasping out a question that most definitely began with 'why', Lex took the opportunity to deliver a punch to Clark's face, that drew blood. A kick to the stomach made his old friend wince and cough, curling up into a fetal position as Lex vented anger that was not entirely his own.

Standing over Clark, a self-satisfied kind of a smirk on his face, the businessman adjusted his suit and closed the box on the green rock that could do so much damage. From the floor, his old friend and new enemy attempted to scramble up onto his knees.

"What...?" he tried to ask, but Lex neither needed nor wanted to hear the question.

"That was for Chloe" he said calmly and coolly, "You remember her, your best and most loyal friend for years who you casually abandoned when she was in trouble?" he said, an edge to his voice that was more full of steel than Superman could ever be.

"It's not that simple, Lex" Clark shook his head, wiping blood from his lip as he rose to his feet, pain already subsiding fast and wounds re-healing of their own accord now the Kryptonite was gone, "Chloe was..."

"Aligned with Intergang?" his ex-best-friend finished for him, as he turned and replaced the box on the desk, "No, she wasn't" he explained, facing Superman once again, "If you'd have taken the time to listen to her, you would have realised the only crime she committed was to fall in love with the wrong man" he told Clark simply and easily, "Anyway, that's irrelevant now" he literally waved the whole situation away, after all this situation had been over for a month now, "Now Chloe is with me, and I'm going to take care of her, and her daughter... for the rest of my life" he said, a smile breaking through the cold and angry face he'd worn these past few moments.

Yes, he was going to take care of his family, Chloe and Alexis, who were now and always would be his to love and cherish. Superman might be a hero for the world, but he was less than nothing to Lex Luthor. Not because the billionaire businessman believed himself more powerful, but he knew he was a better man. He believed in Chloe and put his life on the line to protect her. He had proved himself worthy of her affection, which was far more than Clark Kent aka Superman had ever done.

"Lex..." his name spoken in what he presumed to be a warning tone meant less than nothing to the man who thought nothing of the world's so-called hero.

"I don't want it hear it, Clark" he snapped, eyes locking onto his old friend's own, "Now I suggest you fly off into the sunset with your little hack reporter girlfriend, and leave me and my family alone" he said, turning his back on the friend he would no longer allow to be a part of his life in any form.

Clark would have argued perhaps, if he had known how, but unfortunately it seemed that the tables had turned. For once in their odd relationship, Lex had landed on the side of good and with Chloe, whilst Clark had to admit, to himself at least, that perhaps he'd made a huge mistake. A whooshing sound accompanied Superman's leaving the building, and Lex was glad to know Clark was gone as the office door opened just a few seconds later.

"I was hoping you'd be all done with your meeting" the little blonde smiled as she let herself in, pulling the pushchair in with her that carried baby Alexis, "We, the ladies Sullivan, would like to take you to lunch" announced Chloe with a grin as she walked across the room to Lex and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sounds great" he smiled right back at her, "but maybe with one minor detail changed..." he suggested, making Chloe's smile falter just slightly.

"What kind of detail?" she asked, mildly curious and even supiscious as was her way, but trusting as ever of the one man who had most definitely earnt it from her.

"How about if you and Lexi weren't Sullivans anymore..." he said carefully, reaching inside his jacket and producing a small velvet box that made his girlfriend gasp, "Chloe, I know this is fast but I can't bear the thought of losing you again" he told her, as she gaped at him, "Too much has happened in my life to prove to me that you have to grab happiness when it comes along, and I have never been happier than I am with you two" was Lex's solemn declaration to her as he opened the ring box to reveal a tastefully set but nonetheless large diamond, "So, Chloe Sullivan..." he said, dropping to one knee between her and the pushchair in which Alexis lay, "Would you marry me, and allow me to adopt your daughter?" he asked of her, waiting patiently as Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed down too much emotion that prevented her from speaking for a full minute.

"Yes, Lex" she eventually forced out, "God, yes!" she declared as he got to his feet and she practically threw herself into his arms.

A tight hug was followed by a deep kiss that Chloe would have happily never let end, but Lex was soon pulling away to put the ring onto her finger and tell her how grateful he was for her positive answer.

"Chloe, you have no idea how happy you've just made me..." he began, but honestly, Chloe didn't want to hear it.

"Lex" she interrupted him, perhaps the only person in his life permitted to do such a thing, "Shut up and kiss me!"

The End


End file.
